See no evil, Speak no evil, and Hear no evil
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: There are so many problems when your a teen, trying to figure out who you are in the world. But what if that isn't the problem in your life? Naruto goes through hardships like no other especially with his father being the gang boss of the village they live in and his father's expectations of him to run in it when he's done but all he wants is to be normal.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a story that has been messing with my mind for a while. I know it's not like any of my other stories once you read it you will understand especially if you read one of my other stories. I hope you enjoy this new story. The romance in the story won't happen right away I want the characters to get to know each other before anything in this one. It isn't no love at first sight or nothing like that. This story so far is only from Naruto's POV.**_

* * *

For some reason wherever I go I am always in a position where I have to close my eyes, shut my mouth, or cover my ears. What is the analogy called see no evil, speak no evil, and hear no evil, I don't know why but I am always in that position? For example, one day I walked in on my father cheating on my mother and he told me that I didn't see anything. Then another day I heard my dad talking on the phone about his gang habits and his shipment of drugs that should be disputed and he told me I didn't hear anything to walk away. Another time was when I tried talking to my mother about these things and she told me to not speak on it and it confused me. So, by the time I turned eighteen I had it in my head that I shouldn't speak, hear, or see anything that is evil. Now whenever something happens that is bad I turn my head to it. No one has any idea how many secrets I hold all because of what my parents put in me. You wonder who I am, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and eighteen-year-old high school student in my last year before I can get away from it all. I am five foot nine, I have shaggy blonde hair that sticks up everywhere, I have a muscular build because of my father telling me he can't have a weak son, I have bright blue eyes, tan skin, and last but not least I have three scars across both my cheeks as a reminder to not step out of bounds from my father.

Where to begin today is my first day of school the last year thank god. I don't think I can do anymore of this school.

"NARUTO!" I turned to see who was calling my name.

I only know two people brave enough to come to my house and they were my best friends and their dads were close to my father. And they were Kiba Inuzuka and Shikamaru Nara. The friend that is calling me right now would be Kiba. He has been my since we were babies and Shikamaru has been our friend since we were four. Kiba he has brown shaggy hair, has a muscular build, he is five foot seven, and he has red triangles on his face. Shikamaru is around five eight, always has a lazy look on his face but don't let that fool you he is the smartest person I know aside from his dad, his hair is always in a ponytail it kind of looks like a pineapple but don't tell him you think that he will get pissed.

I stopped so my friend could catch up to me. "Hey Kiba," I said when he finally caught up.

"I got that new game we were talking about. Want to come over today to play it?" Kiba said in an excited way.

"I wish I could but I can't today because my father said I have to come straight home that I have to meet some people." I said honestly.

"Damn that sucks," Kiba said disappointed.

"Well, I can always see if I can come over after." I said with a side smile.

Kiba grinned obviously happy that I would at least try to come over. "So, who are these people you have to meet?" Kiba asked.

"My father told me that they just moved here but they were part of the gang too so they are important." I said not really caring though.

"Sounds boring," Kiba said.

"Should we go get Shikamaru?" I asked.

"Yeah let's go get that lazy genius." Kiba said bitterly.

"Don't get mad because he's a genius." I said knowing why he was mad.

"I'm not mad that he is a genius I am mad because he sleeps all through class and still has higher grades then me." Kiba said clearly.

I laughed because it was true. "He gets higher grades than me too but I'm not complaining." I said.

"But you are both smart. What are you second in are year?" Kiba questioned.

"No I am fourth in are year. Sai is third and Neji is second." I said not really caring where I was as long as I am in the top ten I am fine.

"And I am where?" Kiba questioned.

I thought for a second then answered. "Three hundred and seventy-six." I said sure of myself.

"Oh my god you actually remember my number too. Don't remind me of my failures." Kiba said and put his face in his hands. I chuckled at him.

We finally got to Shikamaru's house and Kiba knocked on the door. It was Shikamaru's mom who answered the door. Yoshino Nara she has long brown hair that goes up to the middle of back but its kept in a ponytail, she has brown eyes like her son, she is five foot three.

"Hi boys, are you here to get lazy butt upstairs?" she said as she opened the door for us to come in the house.

"Yeah," Kiba said. He liked there house a little more than I did. Kiba and Shikamaru's mom get along really well, as for me I get along with his dad more.

"Would you two like some breakfast while you wait for him?" Yoshino asked.

I wasn't hungry so I shook my head no but of course Kiba would agree, so they walked into the kitchen without me. As for me I walked to my friend's bedroom instead. He has a room on the first floor so he can sit on the side porch that he likes so much, Shikamaru likes to watch the clouds he once told me it helps him think. I knocked on his door I heard a muffled come in and walked in the bedroom. The shades were closed so it was pure darkness in the room, but I know where everything is so I just go and walk to the shades and opened them to let the natural light in.

Shikamaru looked up at me and mumbled a hey and got up to go to his bathroom. I heard him turn on the shower, I just sat down by his desk and turned on my IPod so I could keep myself busy. Ten minutes later I heard the door from the bathroom open and Shikamaru was completely dressed aside from having his hair up but he was drying it at the moment.

"Where's Kiba?" Shikamaru asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" I said.

"Never mind," Shikamaru mumbled and walked back in the bathroom to put up his hair. He came out a second later and grabbed his book bag and we walked to the kitchen to find Kiba and his mom in a lively conversation and his dad just sitting there eating his toast and reading the paper. "Kiba let's go," Shikamaru said grabbing toast out the toaster. He waved bye to his mom and dad then we walked out. Shikamaru's dad now his similar to Shikamaru in every way. Lazy and intelligent and Shikaku gave his whole look to Shikamaru. The only difference between the two are his dad's scars on his face and that he is taller than his son. We were about to be down the stairs when Shikamaru's dad came outside.

"Shikamaru," Shikaku called to his son.

Shikamaru walked back to his dad and me and Kiba kept walking out the yard toward school. Shikamaru caught up to us. I wasn't going to get into Shikamaru's business but Kiba doesn't care too ask what the other two talked about.

"What did your dad want?" Kiba asked.

"He said that I have to come straight home today." Shikamaru said in a dismissive way.

"Why is it when I want to hang out with you two that you guys find out your busy." Kiba said irritated.

"It's not our fault Kiba," I said.

"I know," Kiba mumbled.

We walked to school and we noticed that there was a crowd of girls around one car. I didn't care though it wasn't my business and neither did Shikamaru thank god. But Kiba was another story he wanted to know what was going on, it took both of us to drag him away from the crowd of girls. When we finally got to class everyone was talking but of course once again I didn't care I just went to my seat, Shikamaru sat behind me and Kiba sat across the class, which irritated him that we didn't sit next to each other.

"Naruto," Kiba said as he came by my seat.

I looked up but didn't respond to him just nodded my head that I was listening.

"You know there is a new student from what I heard from Hinata." Kiba said.

"Kiba, you know Naruto doesn't listen to the gossip around us." Shikamaru said knowing I didn't care.

"Yeah I know but it could be the person that should be coming to your house later." Kiba said looking at me.

"I never said anything about them having a kid our age though, so it could be just someone else." I said but considering what Kiba said it made sense.

"It makes sense though. And what dinner?" Shikamaru said. I didn't get to respond because the bell rang and are teacher entered the class.

"Okay class settle down, I know you must all heard that there will be a new student coming to our school and that you are all use to each other because you all came to this school together. But yes he will be in our class but as of right now he is at the office filling out all the papers he has to fill out. Naruto he will be sitting in the seat next to you." Are teacher told me. Are first teacher's name being Kakashi-sensei he has grey that defies gravity, he wears a mask and eye patch so you can't see half his face. He is a perverted teacher he is always reading pervert books. But otherwise he is a cool teacher.

I nodded because I didn't care. I don't care who sits next to me they aren't going to distract me from doing my work.

"Naruto," I was being called again but this time it was a female voice that was calling me. I turned to see Sakura. Sakura was a girl I knew since we started school at first I had a crush on her then she became like a sister to me it was weird that I liked the ill-tempered girl. Sakura was a pretty girl though, she has bright pink hair it was once long but then she cut it to her shoulders, she had a thin figure, was about five foot three.

"Yes?" I said as I looked at her.

"Can we switch seats?" she asked me.

"Why?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I want to sit by the new boy." She said in an irritated tone.

"Sakura, what is the point of asking him when Kakashi-sensei isn't going to let you switch." Shikamaru said.

"It would be a no anyway. I like my seat." I said and turned away from them and continued to read my book in my hands. After a while I stopped reading my book and started looking out the window until I felt someone sit next to me. It must be the new kid, was I really in that much in a daze that I didn't hear anyone come in the class. I looked his way and was met with the darkness of the sky at night. He has jet black eyes, jet black hair bangs that went down his face and the back of his hair was in spikes, and his skin was pale that made him look like a vampire.

"What?" the new voice said as I looked at him. I didn't bother to say anything I just turned away from him and continued to read my book. But I still felt his eyes on me. When class was finally over I stood up and Kiba ran up on me to talk but I still felt his eyes on me.

"Naruto, let's go by Shino." Kiba said and grabbed my shoulders to pull me away. I let him pull me away and I knew Shikamaru was following. We were out in the hallway but I still felt his eyes on me so I turned around and I saw him looking at me as all the girls were surrounding him. What the hell is his problem why does he keep staring at me?

"Shikamaru, do you notice that the new kid keeps staring at me?" I whispered to Shikamaru.

"Yeah I noticed. So, what was Kiba talking about earlier with a dinner by your house and new people?" Shikamaru asked raising his head at me.

"Well my father wants me to meet these people that are part of the group but they moved after I was born." I said.

"Oh so are you sure this guy isn't involved with the people your meeting today?" Shikamaru asked.

"He might be but my father never said anything about kids." I said honestly.

"I think that is why my dad wants me to come home after school I think we are going to that dinner by your house." Shikamaru said.

We walked into are classroom Kiba was already sitting by Shino and Hinata. Shino was one of our other friends. He was a bug freak, he always wears these weird ass glasses, his hair is a dark brown color and he is as tall as me. Hinata was Kiba's crush she has beautiful black hair, her eyes are a light color that makes her look blind, now she was a girl with curves, she is also five foot three. Shikamaru went to go sit by Ino and Choji. Ino has beautiful light blonde hair that she keeps in a high ponytail, light blue eyes, and a nice body, she is about five foot three. Choji now is a chunky guy with medium brown hair his hair also defies gravity with sticking up, about five foot five, and he always has red swirls on his cheeks. I went to sit by Sakura since she was in my group for this class I sat by the window with Sakura in the middle spot to be by me. I was looking out the window when our teacher walked in the class. The teacher we had now was are science teacher Iruka-sensei. He was the nicest teacher in the whole school. He has brown hair that is always in a ponytail, brown eyes, and he has a long scar on his face on his nose.

"Class, who has an opening in their group?" Iruka-sensei asked.

I raised my hand because it was only me and Sakura in our group right now.

"Thank you Naruto. Okay Sasuke you will be with Sakura and Naruto." Iruka-sensei said looking to me to the new kid. The new kid his name Sasuke went toward our group.

I could feel Sakura getting excited about him being in our group I just hope she doesn't neglect her work in our group to talk to him. I turned away from them and looked out the window again. That's when I felt a shift on the side of me and turned to look at Sakura at the end and Sasuke next to me now. What is up with this guy? I just ignored him again and looked out the window. That's when I felt someone elbow me in my side I turned and he looked at me again. He was trying to hand me a paper.

"Naruto, are you listening? You have to do a group assignment so don't finish it on your own." Iruka-sensei said. Then I heard chuckling coming from Shikamaru and a loud laugh from Kiba. I glared at both of them and they stopped. They don't think I can work with other people. "You each have a part to do in this assignment. Just make sure that you all understand what you and your team are supposed to do." Iruka-sensei said and let us start are assignment.

"What part do you want to do?" Sakura asked Sasuke. Sasuke seemed to be ignoring her and focusing on me.

"Hello, what part do you want to do?" I said getting irritated that he was ignoring Sakura.

The voice that came out his mouth was low now. "Give me whatever you don't want to do." He said looking at me.

"Sakura, pick your part and we will decide who does what out of us two." I said firmly. She nodded her head quickly as an okay.

"Well, you know I don't like to do the speech part." Sakura said.

"I will do that if you don't have a problem with you." Sasuke said looking at me like he was asking permission from me.

"I don't care then I will do the research. You can do the paper part right Naruto?" Sakura said. I nodded my head I didn't really care what I got as long as I got something useful.

"So, what are we going to research about?" Sakura asked looking at me.

"You're doing the research so you can decide what want us to do." I said.

Sasuke raised his hand in front of me to show me something. "Here is a list of things we can do are assignment on." Sasuke said in a louder voice. Sakura and I looked at the paper that he was holding a noticed something he knew they were both interested in.

"Human biology," me and Sakura said together. Sasuke just looked at us weird like we were crazy.

"We like the human anatomy." Sakura said filling Sasuke in.

"That's a weird interest but okay." Sasuke said unsure. He looked kind of confused for a second there.

"But he did say that we all need to know what each other is talking about so we all need to know what we're talking about in this idea." I said.

"I am fine with the idea. All we need to do is stay briefed in what we're researching about. Can we do this at someone's house after school?" Sasuke asked.

"I agree," Sakura agreed right away.

"I can't today," I said.

"Neither can I, but I was talking about future reference." Sasuke said in a reassuring way.

"No one can come to my house." I said immediately. Sakura and Sasuke looked at me probably wondering why.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not allowed visitors." I said vaguely.

"You have Shikamaru and Kiba over all the time." Sakura said.

"No I don't. They are only over when their dads are by my house. I go by their houses." I said firmly and showing the fact that I was irritated.

"Oh well I can't have guys at my house without my parents being home." Sakura said.

"We can always go to the library." I said.

"Or you guys can come to my house? If you want too," Sasuke said kind of nervous and he was biting his lower lip. It must be a nervous tick he has.

"Yeah we can do that." I said and gave him a nice smile. He looked shocked by my smile. That's when the bell rang and I walked up to Shikamaru and next to him was Sai.

Sai now was a creeper the only reason he always hung out with us was because he was dating Ino. But me personally I don't like to hang out with him alone. He has such a fake smile on all the time accept when he's with Ino. At least he is nice to Ino. He has black hair in a bowl shape style, he has dark eyes, he has pale skin, and he is so skinny that he looks like he will break.

"Hello little dick," Sai said to me. Another thing I hate about him is his stupid ass jokes he makes.

"Sai, leave Naruto alone before he fights you." Shikamaru said.

"He doesn't even know how to fight Shikamaru." Sai said like I wasn't here. I just got irritated enough to slam his head into the lockers and walk away. I heard him grunting in pain then I smiled and walked away. He got what he deserved.

"You didn't have to so that Naruto." I heard Ino say to me but I just ignored her.

Then I heard Shikamaru, "he brought that upon himself for always talking shit."

I glanced at them and kept going to my next class which was gym so I was excited. I got there before everyone so I just started to change while I waited for my friends. By the time everyone got to our gym class I was completely dressed and ready to go.

"Your violent," I heard someone say so I looked up to notice it was Sasuke.

"No," I said and just continued to wait for Kiba.

"Can you explain you slamming that boy's head into the locker then?" Sasuke asked as he sat next to me.

"I was tired of his jokes." I said bluntly.

"What was he saying?" Sasuke asked.

"What is up with your curiosity?" I asked.

"Just curious. So, are you going to tell me?" he asked but it looked more than just that.

"No," I said and stood up to walk off. He didn't follow or say anything after that. Kiba came into the locker room looking rather mad.

"Dude, I know you're sick of Sai but damn next time you listen to Ino and Sakura talking about your temper." Kiba said irritated by me. I just shrugged it off not really caring.

"Why get mad at him or even bother saying anything when he doesn't care?" Shikamaru said.

"No one asked you Shika," Kiba said.

"It's true though. Why ask me when you know I don't care about him or them being mad. And if you have a problem with them talking to you about me then tell them to shut up, walk away from them, or ignore them. Shikamaru does it all the time." I said clearly getting irritated that they were arguing over something stupid.

"Okay next time I will do that." Kiba said now irritated with me and Shikamaru.

"You guys ready?" I said looking at them.

"Yeah," Kiba said irritated and Shikamaru nodded.

I was looking around and noticed Sasuke was watching me again.

"Shikamaru," I whispered.

Kiba was walking ahead of us being all bitter.

"What is it?" Shikamaru whispered back.

"That new kid," I said.

"What about him?" he whispered back.

"I think he is the son of that person my dad wants me to meet." I said bluntly.

"I was starting to think that too with how he watches you." Shikamaru said.

"Come on you two assholes," Kiba turned around to say.

We stopped talking about it and ran up to Kiba so he can stop being so angry.

"Hello my youthful students!" our teacher screamed as everyone gathered in the gym. This teacher his fashion sense was horrendous. For the love of God, he wears all green. I have a friend that does that too but I will get to him later. His name was Gai-sensei, now he has black bushy eyebrows that look like caterpillars, his hair is a bowl cut and it's all black, and he has really dark eyes. "Naruto, how are you my youthful student?" he asked me.

"Hey Gai-sensei, I am fine." I said trying to get away from him because I know how crazy he is. I met Gai-sensei when I was younger and I cried thinking his eyebrows were going to attack me. His son is my friend; his name is Rock Lee. Lee has all the same attributes as his father accept he is shorter then him. They are both crazy but fairly entertaining when you're bored.

"To start off the new year were going to have a friendly game of dodgeball. We need two captains." Gai-sensei said and started to look around for his captains. "I am going to decide Kiba and Gaara." He picked two people I wouldn't mind being with. Gaara is another friend but he's not friends with anyone accept me. Gaara has red hair and it's cut short, green eyes, he was short for a guy but he could fight, he had a look that said 'stay the hell away from me or else'. But he was a nice kid to me. He is always honest and blunt.

"The picks will start with Kiba." Gai-sensei said.

"Naruto," Kiba called me so I walked by him.

Gaara glared at him for picking me. "Lee," Gaara said.

"Yeah we are going to win Gaara." Lee screamed. Did I mention he gets along with that big ball of green also? Well yeah he gets along with him too. I feel bad for him sometimes.

"Shikamaru," Kiba called. I looked at him like he was crazy because Shikamaru is lazy as hell. He got hit in the face one time then got mad that it happened.

"Choji," Gaara said.

"Shino," Kiba said.

"Sai," Gaara said.

"Neji," Kiba said.

"Oh no Neji you're on the other team that means we have to battle my rival." Lee screamed out. Neji just shook his head. Neji is mainly my friend but his best friend is Lee and Tenten but he gets along with Shikamaru. Neji was Hinata's cousin he was what you would call a pretty boy with a stuck up attitude, he was intelligent and strong. He had long hair that went down to the middle of his back and that's exactly where he tied up too, his eyes are just like his cousin's also, he is about my height probably taller though.

A few more guys were getting called out but so far no one has picked the new kid. Gaara started picking girls now.

"Sakura," Gaara called out.

"Tenten," Kiba said.

Tenten was a pretty girl she had a slim figure like she exercised a lot which she did with Neji, she had brown hair that she always had in two buns, beautiful brown eyes and she was five foot four.

"Ino," Gaara said.

"Hinata," Kiba called.

Everyone was basically picked it was down to a few people. I noticed Sasuke still didn't get picked and I was shocked because he looks really athletic. I just didn't say anything because it wasn't my business. Kiba finally picked his last person and it wasn't the new kid.

"New kid you're on my team," Gaara said.

Sasuke kind of looked pissed that he was on that team. He glared at me like I was the one picking the teams. Kiba must have noticed the glare too because he came to me.

"What's his problem? Why did he glare at you?" Kiba asked. I shrugged my shoulders and walked to the back of the gym by the wall.

Everyone was against the wall waiting for Gai-sensei to tell us to go. I noticed Sasuke was across from me again. It is starting to get weird as hell. I decided I was going to switch spots. Then I looked to see him glaring at me again but he didn't move from his spot.

"Go!" Gai-sensei screamed.

I dashed out and was the first one to grab a ball and a few other ones for my team. Sasuke was there in a second and shot a ball at me but Kiba caught it protecting me.

"Sasuke your out," Gai-sensei called. To say Sasuke was mad was beyond the point he was livid. I found it funny so I let out a chuckle. He turned to me and glared again, if glares could kill his would have killed me.

"Watch out Naruto!" Shikamaru screamed. I didn't even have time to react before Sasuke jumped in to catch the ball.

"Who threw the ball at Naruto's face?" Gai-sensei said.

I couldn't even pay attention because Sasuke was standing above me holding the ball that was about to hit my face. Too say I was stunned was beyond the point.

He reached out his hand to me, "are you okay idiot?" I heard him say. I couldn't even reply to the insult because I was too busy staring at him. I just nodded my head dumbly. I reached out to grab his hand and he helped me up. I noticed he was at least two inches taller than me and he was strong but not broad he was lean, like a wild cat perhaps.

"Thanks," I said and he nodded and walked off the court. All I heard when I got out my daze was Gaara who accidently threw the ball at my face and he had to sit out until someone caught the ball again to let him back in, he was fine with that though.

"Dude, he protected your ass or should I say your face?" Kiba said getting distracted and getting out. I laughed at him and got a ball thrown at me this time I caught it and got someone in.

Sasuke got back in the game and for some reason he didn't aim at me at all for the rest of the game. When gym class was finally over my team won twice and Gaara's team won once. Everyone was getting ready and I was taking longer than usual because I wanted to be alone for a little bit. When I thought everyone was gone Sasuke popped out of nowhere.

"Why didn't you tell your friend to pick me?" he asked.

"Why should I have?" I asked back.

"Because you and I both know that I am good athlete." He said to me completely sure.

"Why would I know if you're a good athlete or not?" I asked but I already knew why.

"Whatever you say Naruto," he said and walked away.

When I finally left the locker room I got to class a little late but I didn't care I just slid in and sat down. Jiraya-sensei, this class was my grandfather's class he teaches literature. My grandpa has long grey ruffled hair, he has red lines under his eyes for some unknown reason to me, and his eyes are brown.

I sat anywhere close to the door just in case I need to escape quickly because my grandfather is also a pervert. The rest of the day went by quickly. I went to my locker to get going. I didn't need to carry anything today so I left everything in my locker. Shikamaru and Kiba were by me a few minutes later. We all walked outside to see Sasuke once again surrounded by girls following him to his car. I looked around for a second and noticed Shikaku dads was at the gate waiting for Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru your dad is here," I said.

"What? Where?" Shikamaru looked around. I pointed at the gate. He walked toward his dad and we followed. I noticed Sasuke's eyes following me again but this time I ignored it to catch up with Shikamaru.

"Hey boys," Shikaku said as we walked up to him.

"Hey dad, what's going on?" Shikamaru asked.

"I am here to pick you up. Kiba your mom is over there; you should go with your mom now." Shikaku said and Kiba ran to his mom and waved good-bye. "Naruto, you should get going before your dad gets mad at you." Shikaku said. I nodded and just walked away from them. I don't live that far from the school so it would only take me at least fifteen minutes to get home.

I finally got home and noticed that there was a lot of cars outside the house. It was going to be a busy night. I walked in my house.

"Master Naruto, how was your day?" my watcher asked me. My watcher is kind of like my butler but he basically babysits me because my dad won't even let me out the house like that. He is nice though. He has black hair cut sharp, green eyes, and he is six foot three.

"Hello Akito, my day was good. How was yours?" I asked. If Akito wasn't here I would lose my mind in this house.

"Naruto my boy," my dad said as he walked up to me and Akito. My dad has blue eyes not as bright as mine, I have his color hair, and he is taller than me.

"Hello father," I said not really excited.

"You should get ready they should be here in less than an hour." My dad said and I walked upstairs to my room with Akito following close behind me.

"Master Naruto, don't be so angry at your father for this dinner. These people were your mother and your father's friends when they were younger. They haven't seen them since you were a baby." Akito said following me into my room.

"I am fine Akito. I'm not even mad about this dinner, if I was being honest I am kind of looking forward to it." I said shocking him. I turned to him before going in my closet, "do you know if they have kids?" I asked, my question obviously shocked him.

"Yes master they have two kids. There both boys from what I heard. One of them is twenty-five and the other is your age. Why do you ask?" Akito asked me.

"I knew it," I mumbled and walked in my closet.

"You knew what master?" Akito said calling me from outside my closet.

"Nothing Akito I am going to get ready for this dinner now, so I will talk to you later. Keep watch on all the guest today okay." I said. I know it seems suspicious to Akito but I wanted him to watch everyone when I couldn't.

"Yes master," Akito walked to the door and nodded off.

I was alone again finally. I like my alone time. I took off my school uniform and pulled out a suit for tonight. Man it's going to be a long night. When I get stressed out about a situation at home I put a hand threw my hair and that's exactly what I am doing right now. I walked to my bathroom and started the shower. The only good thing about this dinner was I knew Shikamaru and Kiba were coming. I showered really quick as I was getting on my underwear I heard someone going through my things so I figured it was Kiba. I walked out my bathroom and spotted Shikamaru laying on my bed and Kiba going through my desk again probably looking for porns I don't have.

"Hey you guys, Kiba get the fuck out of my drawers. I told you already I don't have porn. You're getting on my fucking nerves with that shit." I said annoyed because this moron keeps trying to find something I don't have.

Kiba pouted like it was going to matter to me. "Are you sure you're not gay? How can you not have any porn magazines?" Kiba said.

I just rolled my eyes, "not everyone is a pervert like you." I said and started to get my suit on.

"Even Shika has some porn." Kiba said as he pointed to Shikamaru.

"Come on, why do you always involve me in your arguments with Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Calm down Shika and shut the hell up Kiba." I said in a demanding tone.

"Fine," Kiba mumbled annoyed.

There was a knock on my door I mumbled a come in and Akito walked in.

"Boys, dinner is ready." Akito said and held my door open for us to walk out. Shikamaru got up off my bed lazily and stifled a yawn. Kiba was mumbling the whole way out my door. Me I stayed in my room to look in the mirror for any loose ends I felt like I had. My hair wouldn't go down so I didn't bother to push it down.

I heard a chuckle at the door and I turned to see Akito chuckling at me. "What?" I asked.

"Your fixing yourself up for someone." He said.

"No, I just don't want my dad to get mad at me for not looking presentable." I said.

"True you don't want that. But I've known you for a long time that I know when something is up." Akito said.

"Nothing is up I just want to be presentable." I said. It sucks that he knows me so well, but I don't want to talk about it right now.

"Okay I get it you don't want to talk to me about it right now, but I will listen when you want me too." Akito said.

"I know," I said to him with a smile on my face and I walked with him out of my bedroom. I am glad that he is here with me.

We went downstairs and I saw a bunch of people I already knew.

"Sir Minato, your son is here." Akito told my father. My father than turned to me and gave me a fake smile that I didn't like.

"Fugaku, this is my son Naruto. You already met my daughter Kuruma, but she isn't here right now she is out with her mother." My father said gesturing me to a man who looked mean as hell. He had jet black hair, black eyes, a strong jawline, his hair was in a ponytail it wasn't that long though, and he had a buff build. I don't really like the look in his eyes.

"He's a little shorter then my son, but he looks rather strong." Fugaku said. I was tempted to just ignore them but one look at Shikaku and Akito and it told me not to ignore them. When I was finally back in the conversation I heard them talking about setting up a fight between someone.

"I think Kiba and your boy would be a good fight. Kiba would you be okay with a fight?" my father said to Kiba. I hope he doesn't agree to that.

"Wait what?" I said out loud for a second.

"Be quiet Naruto." My father said firmly I knew I couldn't get my friend out of this now.

"Sure sir," Kiba said like the idiot he is. Me and Shikamaru looked at each other and we knew he was in trouble. Shikamaru had a face saying he was thinking of a plan.

"Kiba you will be fighting his older son." My father said. All my nerves were driving me crazy I didn't want Kiba to fight. That man just looked so damn crazy like my father. I knew this was going to be a bad idea.

"Come we shall go to the battle room," my father said and everyone followed accepted me, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Akito.

"Master, you shouldn't say anything- "Akito was saying before I lifted my hand so he would stop talking.

"Shika, we got to get this idiot out of this." I said in a firm tone stating that I was serious about this.

"Why- "Kiba was saying before he got cut off by my glare.

"You're a fucking idiot," I said and walked toward the battle room.

When we got to the battle room and I spotted Sasuke for the first time since he has been here. That is when I noticed he was standing next to his brother I was sure it was his brother by the similarities between the two. The differences between the two of them is that his brother has longer hair then him and it's in a ponytail and that he has two long birth marks across his face. He also looks more aggressive than Sasuke. Sasuke looks calmer then him. At that very moment I seen the older brother going into the battle grounds. As Kiba was heading there I had to stop him.

"Watch out for him, don't let him get his hands on you understand me?" I said holding his arm back.

"I understand," Kiba said and walked on to the battle grounds. Shikamaru came to stand next to me. I was fidgeting and I know Shikamaru was just as nervous for Kiba.

I looked across the battle ground and noticed Sasuke was shocked by Kiba coming out to fight his brother. I read his lips and he told his dad that he was eighteen why was his brother fighting and not him. The fight began at first it was going fine then it got fast and extremely violent. Kiba was laying on the ground about to get hit but I thought differently and stepped in and blocked his hit. I wouldn't let Kiba get injured like how this man was going to hit him.

"Kiba get the fuck out of here." I screamed and started the fight immediately.

"What type of man gets into another man's fight?" the older brother said to me.

"Why are you talking? It's a fight not a conversation." I said and hit him into the wall. He looked mad now.

"Why you little." He said pissed. I didn't care though. I was focused and didn't care about my surroundings. I knew my father was furious but I will deal with that later.

He attacked me again and I caught his arm and flipped him over on his back.

"Stop now," I heard my father say so I backed off away from the guy on the ground. I looked at my father and didn't care about the glare he was sending me. I just walked off to see if my friend was okay.

"Hang on," I heard someone say but I just ignored them. I wanted to go change and check on Kiba. "Wait," I heard the voice again and turned around to see Sasuke.

"What?" I said in an agitated tone.

"I didn't think you were going to fight." Sasuke said.

"So, you knew I was the group leader's son when you met me at school." I said confidently.

"I wasn't sure right away but I kind of figured. The minute I seen Kiba coming to the battle ground I knew you were him." He said surer of himself now.

I didn't know what to say anymore so I just walked away.

"You know my brother is pissed right now by what just happened." Sasuke said following me. "He wanted to impress your father since he will be engaged to your sister." Sasuke just kept going.

"I don't care that your brother is mad. He was trying to pull a lethal hit to one of my best friends and it wasn't going to happen not while I was here. I deal with the consequences later." I said and walked up the stairs to my room. He was still following me but didn't talk at all.

When I got in my room I saw Akito tending to Kiba's wounds and Shikamaru laying on my bed again. They all glanced at me then at Sasuke.

"I told you he was involved in this stupid ass shit." Kiba said. Sasuke raised his eyebrows in asking what is he talking about.

"Kiba, stop your moving." Akito said.

"I knew too Kiba," I said.

"Me too," Shikamaru mumbled with his eyes closed.

"Naruto, you shouldn't have gotten involved in the fight. You're going to get in trouble now. You know your dad doesn't like when anyone gets involved in others fights." Kiba said.

"And let his brother pummel you no thank you. I will deal with the punishment later." I said not caring. I see no evil, speak no evil, and hear no evil all the time but I don't say anything but now my gather has crossed the line with putting my friend in a fight he knew he would lose. "Akito, keep tending to Kiba's wounds and I will have to make my entrance downstairs all over again. Shikamaru come," I said. Shikamaru got off the bed once again and walked toward me. Sasuke walked away with us down the stairs.

"Father," I went straight us to him. He didn't get mad at me like I thought he would he actually looked proud of me that I fought.

"That's my boy it seems you already know Sasuke." He said and pointed at Sasuke. Sasuke walked up to my father and nodded. "Sasuke will be your right man for now on," my father said.

"No he is not. I don't know him and I don't care if Kiba lost to his brother or not my right hand men are Kiba and Shikamaru. I trust them only with my life. You once told me a good leader will die for their family but has to have beside them to die for them too." I said firmly.

"You can always have another one." My father said in a demanding tone.

"Can I get to know him first?" I asked. My father nodded a yes and for once I was glad that he agreed with me.

"Okay everyone time for dinner." My father said and everyone walked to the dining room.

We all ate dinner I noticed I was getting stared at by both brothers the whole time we ate. I am so tired of these two staring at me. When it was finally over I was thanking the heavens because all I wanted to do was sleep. I am not dealing with all these crazies for a while once I go upstairs. The minute I got upstairs I put my head against my wall and gave out a desperate sigh. I just need to get some sleep.

"Naruto!" I heard my father call from downstairs.

I got up probably as lazy as Shikamaru always is.

"Yes father?" I said as I walked down the stairs.

"Change into battle clothes," my father said.

I didn't hesitate I walked back upstairs to my room and changed. I am going to have a long night now.

* * *

 _ **Please review to tell me what you think about it. I know its different and I am honestly trying to branch out my comfort zone of what I usually write. Oh and don't worry Naruto isn't really loud and active now but he will be later on in the story. I also wanted a different family dynamic then what I usually have so that is way different then usual.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy future chapters and my other stories.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everybody.. I have been writing stories back to back lately because ideas have been piling up in my head so I decided to just post this chapter today even though I had other stuff ready.. I have new stories coming out next week Sunday. Please leave reviews with telling me what you want in the future chapters. I like to know what my readers think..**_

 _ **Have a good day and I hope you enjoy..**_

* * *

I am so tired; my father didn't let me go to sleep basically all night. After getting involved in a fight I wasn't supposed to be in my father may have not seemed mad at first but he was furious. I got into so many battles with my father last night that I have bruises everywhere and a busted lip. I got out my house as quick as I possibly could this morning and basically ran to school without anyone. When I got to school I decided I was going to go to the back of the school and climb one of the trees so I can get away.

"Naruto, what are you doing here so early?" Sasuke said climbing down from a tree.

I just looked at him and didn't really feel like talking to him. I basically jumped up the tree without a word and sat on the top branch. For some reason Sasuke followed me up and sat next to me.

"What happened to your lip?" Sasuke said grabbing my chin so he could see my lip better. I smacked his hand away though.

"Don't worry about it," I said not really wanting to talk.

"Did you get into a fight?" Sasuke asked again.

"Sasuke let it go," I said getting irritated.

"Fine idiot," Sasuke said and jumped to another branch.

"Sasuke," I called out.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted which annoyed me by the way.

"Do you want to be my right hand?" I asked. Which made him glance at me and then hopped off the branch he was on to come by me.

"Why wouldn't I?" Sasuke asked me with his head cocked to the side.

"Because I wouldn't want to be involved in this shit if it wasn't for my family." I said honestly.

"Do you really not like being the leader's son?" Sasuke asked in a disbelieving way.

"No I don't, I rather be in a normal family away from everything." I said.

"It didn't seem that way last night when you spoke to your dad about Kiba fighting and when you didn't see me as your right hand man. I was supposed to be something else but…." Sasuke said then trailed off

"Wait, what were you saying? And I had to say something about that, he was waiting for me to say something. Shit he wanted me to say something. The only time I ever talk is when it comes to my friends." I said now Sasuke got's me curious about what he was supposed to be to me.

"Well that is something else altogether, that I rather not talk about since they never brought it up to you. What do you mean the only time you talk is when it comes to them?" Sasuke asked but before I could answer him my phone rang. I held up my hand to say hang on and answered my phone.

"Hello," I said. It was Kiba and Shikamaru of course.

"Where are you?" they said through the phone.

"At school already," I said.

"Yeah we already know that. Where are you at the school? Are you in the trees again? If you are can you come down because my body hurts from my fight and Shika is too lazy to come, get you." Kiba said and then I heard him get smacked by Shikamaru.

"Shut the hell up Kiba, we will be in class when you want to come by us." Shikamaru said.

"Alright I will be there in a while." I said and they hung up.

"I want to know what they were trying to do to us if you weren't going to be my right hand man. If you don't want to tell me I can always find out another way." I said looking at him.

"Well good luck finding out another way because my dad, your dad, and my mother are the only ones that know." Sasuke said as he jumped off the branch we were on. Then he looked back up "I still want to know why you only talk for your friends but I will save that for another day." Sasuke said and jumped off the tree completely and walked down the path to the school.

I sighed a breath of relief. Why is he so interested in me? It must be because of who I am. I don't like it here all I want to do is run away from it all. If only somebody would help from it all. For the love of mercy why does everyone like my life accept me. I don't understand what is so awesome about my life. I jumped off the tree branches and walked myself back to my first class. When I got to my seat Shikamaru and Kiba were looking at me funny.

"What are you guys looking at me like that for?" I asked because it started to irritate me.

"We were wondering what you were doing out there." Kiba said.

I put my hand to my forehead, "you guys know I like to think in the trees." I said trying to drop the subject. Then they both looked at me with a gasp expression.

"What?" I said. I could feel their eyes looking at my lips and then I felt a nudge from Sasuke.

"What the fuck happened to your lip Naruto?" Shikamaru said in an angry tone that caught me off guard.

"Dude did this happen because you stuck up for me?" Kiba said and grabbed my arm to pull me out of class.

I let him pull me out of class and Shikamaru was following. "Calm down you guys," I said trying to ease the tension.

"No tell me what happened." Shikamaru said in a demanding tone.

"I accidently hit him when we were climbing the trees earlier." Sasuke said out of nowhere.

I saw him coming and was shocked by what he said but I appreciate what he did for me.

"What?" Kiba said staring at him.

"When we were climbing the tree together earlier I accidently hit him in the face." Sasuke repeated.

"Oh so that didn't happen at home Naruto?" Kiba asked. I shook my head no that it wasn't. I don't know why I lied to them it just seemed easier to go along with what Sasuke said instead of making Kiba feel bad about me sticking up for him.

"Okay let's get into class." Kiba said but Shikamaru was being a skeptic about what Sasuke said and I knew he suspected it was a lie.

We all walked back into the classroom and sat down. When are teacher finally got class started I got a note passed to me from behind and from the side from Sasuke and Shikamaru.

Shikamaru's note said:

 _Naruto I know your lying to cover for not wanting Kiba to feel bad but tell me what happened because I haven't seen you with a busted lip since we were eight and you told your dad you wouldn't be taking over the group._

 _Shika._

 _Sorry man I knew you knew it was a lie but I didn't expect Sasuke to stick up for me like that or I would have just told you guys. It was bad I will show you later._

 _Naru._

I sent the note back to Shikamaru and he read it then nodded and ripped the note up so no one could read it. Now on to the note from Sasuke.

Sasuke's note said:

 _I don't know if I stepped out of bounds for saying something or in particular lying to your friends but I figured you didn't want to make your friend feel bad. But if I stepped out of bounds somehow let me know and I won't do it again. -Sasuke_

 _Thank you for thinking about me and actually coming out there to say something. Can I ask you something? -Naruto_

I sent the note back to Sasuke when he read it he looked shocked at me like he didn't expect what I wrote. He wrote something down then sent it back to me. I could feel Shikamaru's eyes on the note as it was being passed.

The note said:

 _Sure why not as long as I can ask one in return. Question for a question. You ask one I will answer truthfully then I ask you one truthfully. -Sasuke_

 _Why do you want to be a part of my main men, as my right hand? And sure we can do that but I will tell you when I don't want to answer the question. -Naruto_

I sent the note back to him and he kind of chuckled and had a smirk on his face. I don't know why but I feel like this is a set up on me. The note was sent back to me in a minute.

 _I don't know why you don't want to be the leader of the group but I was told since I was younger that I was meant to be your right hand like my father was your fathers. Why don't you want to be the leader of the group? -Sasuke_

I read the note and immediately and didn't want to answer the question. I thought this was a bad idea immediately.

 _I don't honestly want to answer that question I don't feel like I know you enough to answer such a personal question like that. But if you must know I just don't like the idea and I'd rather sleep with a clear conscious in life. -Naruto_

I sent the note back and was shocked by Sasuke's expression. He now won't stop staring at me because of the note. The bell finally rang and I ran out of class to get away from his expression it looked of the expression my father gave me when I told him I didn't want to run the group. I had to get away. So I decided to run to the place I knew no one would find me not even Shikamaru and Kiba. I ran to the basement of the school. School went by fast because I never went back to class I stayed with the janitor and talked about anything really. The janitor is a really weird guy. He told me how he wanted to be a scientist at one point of time. He was a bit of a creeper but he seemed nice but I was glad that he didn't say anything about me being out of my class. Shikamaru walked up to me when I was walking toward the gates of the school.

"Where were you all day?" Shikamaru asked me.

"Can I come by your house today?" I asked because I just didn't want to go home I knew he was going to tell my father and I didn't want to be there today to get the consequences.

"Of course you can anytime, you just got to tell me what happened." Shikamaru said with a look that told me he meant it and I planned on telling him.

I nodded at him, I didn't care I just wanted to get out of here without being seen. "Let's just go," I said and pushed him past the gate and we ran toward his house.

We finally got to his house and were in his room. "So tell me what happened?" Shikamaru asked and sat on his bed.

I went to his door and locked it then started taking off my clothes on top and showed him all the bruises that were on my top half of my body he couldn't believe how many there were.

"Oh my fucking god Naruto why didn't you say anything? I wish you would have said something earlier. You got to remember were your friends too and we care about what happens to you." Shikamaru said checking my bruises.

I pushed him away. "I am fine Shika, his punches don't even hurt anymore. I am just ready to go to sleep because I didn't get much sleep last night and I don't want to go home to sleep. He is persistent on fighting until I understand not to step foot into a fight or making me talk." I said and got my clothes back on and laid on his bed.

"Sure just go to sleep and I will wake you up when dinner is done." I heard Shikamaru say before he walked out of his room and left me there.

The next time I woke up to Kiba and Shikamaru playing the game.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked stretching while I was talking.

"About two hours you asshole why didn't you wait for me to come out of school before you guys came here?" Kiba said.

"I know sorry it's just I had to get out of there. I was tired obviously." I said casually I knew Kiba would be mad for us leaving him but he seems to always be mad at me.

"Here," Shikamaru said as he threw me a sandwich wrapped in plastic.

"It's ham, right?" I asked.

"Yeah with tomatoes," Shikamaru said.

"Naruto, Shika told me about all the bruises. Dude I can't believe you lied to us." Kiba said in a low voice.

"First off I didn't lie I agreed with Sasuke. And before you say anything I was going to tell you guys but I just agreed with him. I am glad you both know. It wasn't because of you it was because of the decision I made jumping into your fight. I will continue fighting because I don't agree with what he was telling me." I said. I understand my friend is down about the fact that he feels at fault for this but he shouldn't.

"Okay, why didn't you come back to class?" Kiba asked me now looking at me.

"I honestly don't want to talk about that right now. Okay?" I said honestly.

"Okay but you will tell us eventually, right?" Shikamaru asked.

"Of course," I said giving them one of my smiles that I rarely use anymore.

I started to eat my sandwich and all of sudden we heard screaming from the front of the house. We all stood up and I knew exactly who it was only one person would know exactly where I go after our fights; my father. We popped our heads out the door and noticed Shikamaru's dad and my dad arguing at the front door. I started to listen with my sharp hearing that I have.

"Shikaku, I know he is here now tell him to come on so we can go." My father said.

"Minato, I will call him out of my son's room but I want you to respect my home and not scream here. I respect you now respect me." Shikaku said loudly. He rarely ever raises his voice but he did now.

I decided it would be best to leave now before it got bad. I don't want that. Before I walked out the room Kiba and Shikamaru both grabbed my arms so I wouldn't leave.

"It's fine you guys, I will see you tomorrow and I will be waiting for you to come out your house and we will be picking you up." I said to the both of them as I said that they reluctantly let go of my arms.

I walked out the room and I expected the worst.

"Shikaku, it's fine. I am leaving right now father." I said as I walked up to them. My father just turned around ready to go fixing his suit.

I walked out the door and walked to my father's car. I knew there was going to be a fight coming the minute I got home. The minute we got in the car he spoke.

"Why didn't you come home after school?" I heard my father ask me.

"I wanted to hang out with Shikamaru and Kiba." I said lying through my teeth.

Before I could see it coming he back handed me in my face. I gritted my teeth annoyed and didn't say anything.

"You should know better than to lie to me and not come home." My father said to me. I just closed off even more. "Why do you keep insisting on telling people that you won't be running the group? You haven't won me yet what makes you think you're going to have your own life." He said but I just didn't respond to him at all.

We got home shortly after that. I didn't bother saying anything just continued to walk to my bedroom wanting to get away. When I got into my room I noticed that my nose was bleeding and my lip was busted again but in a different spot. I walked to my bathroom and stopped the bleeding and I was fine again. I walked out of my bathroom and saw Sasuke in my room. I just ignored him and walked to my desk to start my homework that I missed since I wasn't in any of my classes.

"Naruto," Sasuke called. I ignored.

"Naruto," he called me again and I ignored him again.

"Naruto," he called again this time I heard him coming closer to me but I didn't care enough to respond to him.

"God damn it stop ignoring me." He said but once again I ignored him. Doesn't he get it? I don't want to talk to him.

"So that's what you are." I said in a mumble.

"What?" he asked.

"My father's personal little spy on me." I said in a low voice. Honestly I didn't care how he took what I just said.

"I am not no damn spy." He said in an irritated tone.

"Then what are you? Because you're not my friend and I don't want you to be. You're not going to be my right hand man. We aren't ever going to be friends. I don't trust you and I don't like you." I said in a bitter tone.

It was the first time I looked at him since seeing him in my room and he kind of looked hurt but I didn't care. I am done dealing with his sidesteps it's annoying. I turned back to my work and didn't even care that he was standing next to me still.

"Naruto, I am not a spy. I was supposed to be your fiancée but they cancelled it when I came out and we were both boys and then they wanted me to be your bodyguard but then my family ended up moving out of the village. I wanted to be your right hand man because I never had friends like you do and I thought it was nice to have a friendship like you have with your friends. I wanted to be your friend." He said but how can I believe him.

"Did you tell my father what I said to you today?" I asked still doing my homework.

"No I did not he was already gone when I got here." Sasuke said in a confident tone.

I finally looked at him and he had a firm look that said he didn't say anything.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" I asked.

"Huh?" Sasuke said looking confused. I had to chuckle at him because it caught me off guard.

"Don't laugh at me idiot." Sasuke said which made me laugh again because it was funny as hell.

"Your annoying," Sasuke said and went to sit on my bed.

"Why was your nose bleeding when you came in your room?" Sasuke asked. Here comes the bitterness I was feeling a while ago.

"My father did it," I said honestly.

Before he could talk we heard a loud bang and we both went straight to my bedroom door. Akito came in front of my door in a flash.

"Master stay in your room," Akito said as he had his gun out.

"Akito tell me what's going on?" I said concerned.

"I am not sure but stay in your room sir." He said and pushed us back in my room and walked away toward the stairs.

I looked at Sasuke and noticed he had a gun out also. "Why the fuck do you have that?" I said to him.

"Safety duh," Sasuke said like it was normal well in this house it should be.

"I don't want that shit in my room." I said bitterly.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Don't you have one in your room?" Sasuke said.

"NO you jackass I don't have one in my room. I won't take someone else's life." I said.

Sasuke shook his head at me like I was crazy. Like seriously I am the crazy one in this situation okay. I heard a gun-shot and didn't hesitate but to run out my room. Akito just walked down the stairs so that is incentive enough to check on him. Sasuke was following me closely with his gun out. I got downstairs and noticed there was a body on the floor.

"Akito!" I screamed and ran toward him.

"Don't move," Sasuke said firmly holding my arm.

"What the fuck do you mean?" I said looking at the body on the floor it wasn't Akito but he was by the body I couldn't see who it was from the view I got but I could tell those shoes anywhere it was my sister or my mother. Akito was above the body in a protective stance. "Get the fuck off me!" I said and broke free from Sasuke's hold and ran to them. "Akito, what happened to her?" I asked and he looked at me with a sympathetic look. It was my mother that was shot on the ground she was still alive but if no one did anything she would die soon. So I made work with what I knew how to do and started to bandage her up until someone got here. "Akito, listen to me and do what I say rather quickly. One, call Tsunade, two, someone find my father, three, tell me what the fuck happened. Sasuke go and get me a bucket of hot water and towels. I have to get the bleeding to stop. EVERYONE STOP STANDING AROUND DO WHAT I TOLD YOU TO DO!" I said in a rush.

"Naru- "my mother tried to speak but I cut her off.

"Shh. Mother don't talk it's not good to speak when your bleeding like this." I said to her in a comforting way.

When Sasuke got back I got to work fast on helping my mother. By the time Tsunade got here she was proud at what I already did. My father happened to be in a sound proof room with my sister at the time so he didn't hear what was going on. The good thing about everything is my mother was stabilized. I love my mother I wouldn't want her to die. I walked back to my room after I was done with everything. I was so tired by everything that had happened today and I definitely needed a shower. When I got back upstairs to my room I went straight to the bathroom and didn't bother to take off my clothes just walked in my shower and sat on the floor of my shower. I can't do this shit no more I just want to get away. I heard knocking at my bathroom door I just didn't care to answer it. I just zoned off and ignored my surroundings. That's when I felt someone grab me by my shoulders I looked into black eyes that felt like they were blazing my soul.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sasuke asked but I ignored him like I usually do. I felt him getting in the shower too and didn't realize what was going on until I felt him on me like holding me in a hugging way.

"I have no idea what is going on in your head but I will listen if you need to talk." I heard him say but once again I didn't say anything. But this time I wanted to talk but I didn't because one thing kept going in my head _**'Speak No Evil'**_ what do I say if not evil. I am just done with everything.

I just started to get up and he slowly got off me and stayed on the ground. I disregarded him and started to undress out of my clothes. Thank god I have another school uniform because I didn't change when I got here and I have blood on it not only that it is soaked from me sitting in my shower. I saw him get up when I was about to take my pants off.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke said once again. This time I looked at him and nodded my head yes but I didn't mean it. "Naruto, you told me you wouldn't lie to me." Sasuke said in a tone I didn't recognize.

I looked at him this time and was tempted to hug him. "I am tired," I mumbled.

"Okay, I will let you shower and when you get out I will be in your bedroom waiting for you." He said and walked out my bathroom.

I took off the rest of my clothes and took a shower for about one hour. I was hoping to get out faster but I didn't feel clean so I decided against it. When I finally did get out I found Sasuke sleeping on my bed. I guess that is one way you can do it. The weird thing about this situation is the fact that he left me some space to sleep too. I just got into my sleeping attire and went to check my phone that I left on my desk. Text messages from Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sakura.

Text messages:

To: Naruto

Hey buddy I hope your good. I will be outside your house tomorrow for us to go to school together.

From: Kiba

Next text message:

To: Naru

Hey I am so tired. Do I really have to go to school tomorrow? Can't I just stay home? Good night bro.

From: Shikamaru

I chuckled at this text message.

The next message:

To: Naru-Kun

I am having a party this weekend. Well Ino is but I think you should come as long as you don't beat up Sai… again. I just want you, Shika, and Kiba to go… and if you don't go they won't want to either.

From: Sakura.

I had to laugh at what she sent me because after all these years she is still trying to get us to go to a party. I fell asleep next to Sasuke and when I woke up Sasuke was staring at me.

"Morning," he said.

"Hey," I said getting up off my bed and going to my bathroom to go and change.

When I got back into my room I seen Sasuke changing into another uniform he must have had on him.

"You were prepared huh?" I said walking up to my desk to get my book bag.

"Naruto, can I leave my clothes in your basket?" he asked me. I nodded my head that he could.

Why am I being so nice to him after all this crazy shit? He put his dirty clothes in my dirty clothes basket and we walked out of my bedroom.

"Morning Master Naruto and Sir Sasuke," Akito said walking up to us.

"Morning Aki, how is my mother doing?" I asked. He showed me a small smile and started to show a little bit too much emotion in that small smile. "Aki, stop doing that. We talked about that already." I said in a firm tone and he shook the expression off quickly.

"Sorry Master," he said "she should be fine now." He continued. I nodded off and he walked away from me.

I want you to understand one thing I don't want Akito to show his emotions in front of anyone accept me because it is a sign of weakness in my father's eyes.

"What were you talking about when you told him not to do something? Were you telling him not to show emotion?" I heard Sasuke ask me.

"My father doesn't want his workers showing emotion." I said quietly so no one could hear accept him.

"Hn, my father said the same thing." Sasuke said and I took that very moment to glance at him. He had a light smile on his face like he was proud of that notion. I will never get this bastard.

My father walked up to us at that moment. "Naruto, you did a good job on helping your mother yesterday." My father said with little emotion that I never seen before.

"Thank you father," I said. Shit I just did what I learned in all the books I read on a daily.

"Sasuke, when did you get here?" my father asked him.

"My apologies sir I never left." Sasuke said politely.

"Oh that's fine well I will be seeing you both later." My father said and walked away from us.

I turned to Sasuke after that. "What does he mean he will see us both later?" I asked this doesn't feel right and I hope my suspicions aren't correct.

"Starting today I will be staying at your house while my brother is doing business somewhere else and my parents are in another county." Sasuke said.

"I knew I was right when I felt something was wrong." I mumbled and continued to walk to the door.

"Were not going to eat breakfast?" I heard Sasuke ask.

"You can I'm not." I said and walked out the door. I saw Kiba at my gate waiting for me not a shocker.

He turned and looked at me funny. "Naruto, why is Sasuke right behind you?" he asked.

"I live with them now." Sasuke said before I could speak.

"Well you should go to school before us because we have to pick up Shikamaru." Kiba said.

"Why can't I go with you guys?" I heard Sasuke ask.

"How about you go to school with him Kiba and I will pick up Shika?" I said not caring about the looks they were both giving me. I gave them both a look and they both sighed.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted and started walking toward the school.

"Fine," Kiba said and followed after Sasuke and I started to walk toward Shikamaru's.

This day was definitely different because Shikaku answered the door today and let me in.

"Naruto, I think it was brave of you that you stuck your neck in that fight." Shikaku said as he sat down by me at the kitchen table.

"Thanks," I said. "Is Shika awake already?" I asked.

"Yes he is already awake." Shikaku said with a smile.

"Come on Naruto," Shikamaru said coming out of nowhere. "Bye dad," Shikamaru said and headed to the door.

"Bye Shikaku," I said and started heading to the door but his dad stopped me.

"You can come here anytime Naruto I hope you know that." Shikaku said it didn't shock me that he said this, he always cared about me.

"I know and I thank you for that." I said and continued to walk away.

"What did he say to you?" Shikamaru asked the minute I walked out the door.

"He just told me I am always welcomed by your house. Thank god because I can't hide at Kiba's house." I said with a chuckle.

Shikamaru chuckled along with me. "So why didn't Kiba come to get me with you?" Shikamaru asked me.

"Well that's the thing I wanted to talk to you about. My mother was shot yesterday and I saved her before Lady Tsunade got to our house and then after seeing all that blood I ended up in my bathroom. Sasuke tried to comfort me but I couldn't say anything to him. But before all that happened when my father came to pick me up in the car he back handed me in the face. Now my lip is busted in two different spots. This morning my father told me that I did good with saving my mother. Oh and Sasuke lives at my house now." I explained.

"Holy shit that is a lot to process. You're okay though right? How is your mother doing?" Shikamaru asked.

"She's fine from what Akito told me this morning. And yes I guess I am okay. Sakura texted me last night and asked about us going to her party this weekend." I told him.

"Yeah she texted me the same about that party." Shikamaru sighed out.

"I think we should go." I said in a casual tone that I knew he wouldn't like.

"Are you serious?" Shikamaru asked in a tone that said I was crazy.

"Yes and I know how I would get him to say yes to it too. Now you and Kiba have to go with me though." I said.

"That is troublesome," Shikamaru said with a smirk knowing my plan.

For the first time in eighteen years I am going to do what I want. I had a bright smirk on my face and I knew my plan would work.

"Fine I will ask my dad today, when you ask your father text me and I will ask my dad." Shikamaru said.

"Okay," I said and then we were at the school. Before we got in the gates I noticed Kiba and Sasuke were disputing at the front gates with someone.

I had to put my hand to my forehead because this is a problem I didn't need. We walked closer and started to listen to what was be said.

"Who is your friend? Does he think he is too good for us to apologize for bumping into us?" the guy I didn't know said.

"One, I am not his friend. Two, he more than likely does think he is better than you. Three, this has nothing to do with me." Kiba said.

"Excuse me?" that same guy said. I had to shake my head for Kiba's honesty at this moment.

"I already told you he is not my friend and this has nothing to do with me. Oh and he probably does think he is better than you but you have to talk to him about that." Kiba said and started to walk off.

The guy was about to swing on Kiba but once again I moved in to save his ass.

"It's not necessary to hit him for being honest with you." I said and threw his arm away from me.

"Naruto," the guy gritted through his teeth.

"I would appreciate you to keep your hands away from my friends. Sasuke apologize for running into him." I said and glared at Sasuke to stop this situation. He glared at me back but there was something he must have saw in my eyes that made him stop glaring at me back.

"I apologize for running into you earlier it was my fault." Sasuke said in a monotone voice that no one would notice accept me and more than likely Shikamaru.

"Just watch out next time," the guy said walking away bumping me in the process. It was a minor bump that I didn't care about.

They all looked at me in a way that said 'Are you going to say something?' but why should I say something so meaningless and bothersome.

"Don't start problems for me, understand?" I said looking at all of them. They all nodded at me confirming they understood.

"Thanks Naruto," Kiba said. I gave him a smile and nodded then we all walked toward the school and entered the building.

"Naruto!" I heard someone scream for me. I turn around and end up with a pink blob on top of me.

"Hello Sakura," I said catching her in my arms and holding onto her. I ignored the stares we were getting.

"Naruto, I know you got my text message yesterday so are you going to come?" she said looking down at me while I was holding her still. I started walking toward are class with her still in my arms, bridal style now.

"Yes I got your message and if my father says I can go to your party then yes I will come to it, okay?" I said with a sweet smile on my face.

"Finally Naru you have no idea how long I have been trying to get you guys to go to one of my parties." She said chuckling. I am happy that she is excited.

"I am glad your excited." I said putting her down and sitting in my seat.

We were sitting down class started and a note got sent to me.

 _Naruto, what is this about a party? -Sasuke_

It doesn't shock me that he doesn't know about it and that he is trying to get the information from me.

 _It's a party at Sakura's house that she wants me to go too. I never go to any parties but it's time to change that. -Naruto_

I sent him the note back and he looked surprised by what I wrote to him.

 _What do you mean it's time for a change? -Sasuke_

So naïve he is being. I told him already that I am tired.

 _I already told you I was tired so you should know already that things are about to change with me. Good luck with trying to keep up with me. I think I kept my personality bottled up enough it's about to be unleashed. -Naruto_

I sent him back the note. The good thing about my friends is that they know my real personality and they know what to expect from me. I am tired and I am about to burst from everything around me.

 _What do you mean keep up? I can keep up with anything you throw at me. -Sasuke_

I read the note and I saw him smirking like he was prepared for anything.

"Okay if you say so," I mumbled to him. He looked at me in a way I never seen anyone glance at me before aside from my friends of course it was with pure excitement.

The rest of the day went by fine at school. It was actually a more pleasant day than usual. When me and Sasuke got back to my house I decided it would be best to ask my father when we ate dinner tonight. I was just getting out of the shower I once again found Sasuke in my room, seriously he has no decency to ask me if he can come in he just walks in.

"Do you think you can knock before coming in my room?" I said.

"I did knock but you didn't answer so I came in." Sasuke said like it was the right answer.

"Well normal people would just wait for an answer." I said annoyed.

"So what should I have done sat by your door?" Sasuke asked in a slick tone I didn't really like.

"You could have gone and bothered someone else in the house or go ask my father where your room is." I said in my own slick voice.

"Oh yeah about that your father told me I have to share a room with you until I get my own. They haven't made my room yet so your stuck with me." Sasuke said to me and made me extremely irritated.

"When was this decided and why wasn't I notified?" I said.

"It was decided when you were in the shower. I told him I didn't think you would mind since we have been getting along so well lately." Sasuke said in a way that made me for the first time in my life want to punch someone. How can he just provoke this feeling out of me like that?

"You will pay for that." I said in a menacing tone that would have scared anyone that wasn't part of the group, hell even some of the members would have been. But he wasn't at all he just stood there ready for whatever I had planned for him, bastard. I hate his smug attitude.

He smirked at me, "bring it," Sasuke said and I ran at him.

For the first time in my life I fought because I wanted to fight the person not because I was made too. I landed a punch and he seemed shocked that I hit him before he looked mad about it. Punches were being thrown back and forth between us and it started as a fight that was serious that turned into us laughing at what was happening. I was having fun for the first time in a while without my friends. When we finally stopped fighting we sat down by my bed, against it breathing heavily.

"You feeling better now?" I heard Sasuke say to me.

I sighed a breath of fresh air and looked around my room and noticed we toppled a lot of things over. "What a mess we made. We're going to have to clean this mess since it's our room now." I said and glanced at him with a smile on my face.

He smirked "at least you know it's my room too." Sasuke said and glanced at me. "You really needed to fight huh?" Sasuke asked me with a smile.

"I guess so. Thank you I guess for letting me let go in a sense." I said in a nice tone.

I heard a knock on the door and said come in, it was Akito of course.

"Master," he said and looked around and saw my room destroyed and us on the floor. "Oh my god master what the hell happened to your room?" Akito said then turned on my light and saw us. "Holy shit Master, are you both okay?" he said and ran up to us.

"Yes Aki, were fine. We just were playing around." I said pushing away his hands from my face. I stood up and went to my bathroom once again to see my face since we fought to are hearts content in my now destroyed bedroom or should I say are. Just great I didn't think I would let loose after all this time.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. "Yes?" I called out.

Once again he just opened it because he has no decency. "Can I check my face too?" Sasuke asked. I just moved over so he could be by me. "Your butler or whatever he is told me to tell you that dinner is ready." Sasuke said while looking at the bruises on his face.

I just continued to wash my face and I noticed I was sporting a bruise on my jaw and on my forehead. That was probably when he head-butted me. Him now he had a whole lot more bruises on himself. He had a bruise by his eye, not a black eye but just a bruise on the side of his eye, a busted lip, a tear on his forehead, and a gash on his neck near his jaw.

"Want me to help you clean that gash on your neck?" I asked as I was pulling out a first aid kit.

"Yeah that would be nice." He said in a gentle tone that shocked me. I just cleaned the cut on his neck and he seemed rather calm aside from the blush that was coming to his cheeks. Wow this is getting extremely weird. I cleaned his cut on his forehead and then I put a band aid on his forehead.

"It's done," I said and opened the door to go to our bedroom.

"You were really holding back during our fight weren't you?" Sasuke asked me when I was heading out to the bedroom.

I turned to look at him and smirked. "Of course if I didn't the whole house including my room would have been destroyed, and it would have been a bother to clean up that mess." I said and shut the door. I heard a light chuckle come from the bathroom and walked out my bedroom.

I was going down the stairs when I heard Sasuke following close behind me.

"Naruto Sasuke, what the hell happened to you guys?" my father asked us as we walked into the dining room.

I sat at my seat and for some reason unknown to me Sasuke followed me by taking the seat next to me. My mother and my sister were already at the table with my father. "We were sparring with each other." I said to my father in a nonchalant way.

"That's good. You should practice your fighting skills with many different people so you can improve better." My father said in that annoyingly cheerful tone of his when he got excited about me fighting.

I just rolled my eyes. "It's good to see you out of bed mother. But do you think it's the best to be walking around, I don't want you to be hurt or reopen your wound?" I said to my mother.

"Naruto, I am fine as long as I don't move around too much Tsunade said." My mother said to me.

"That's good mother," I said. "Father," I said out loud for the first since being younger.

"Yes Naruto?" he raised his head curiously especially because I never talk ever.

"I was wondering if I can go to a friend's birthday party on Friday until Saturday." I asked curiously.

"Who's birthday?" my father asked me in a curious tone.

"Sakura Haruno," I said in a hopeful tone.

"Who is all going?" my father asked me. Making me dwindle my hopes on going.

"I am not sure she didn't really tell me. She just wanted me to go since I never go to anybody's birthday parties. She was begging me to go and I know if I go Shikamaru and Kiba are going too. So is it okay?" I said, hoping he would say yes to me for once.

"Okay I agree," my father said in a way that told me I can't get to hopeful. "Under one condition Sasuke here goes with you." My father said and there goes my only hope straight out the window.

I looked at Sasuke and he was smirking, "sure sir I will go with Naruto to that party." Sasuke said. Oh god just great he is trying to torture me that bastard. I am most definitely making him sleep on the floor with no pillow.

"Well then yes I am fine with you going." my father said. Oh yeah just great I am stuck with that asshole for the night.

When we were done with dinner I went straight to my room and got on my

phone to text Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sakura.

 _To: Shika_

 _I asked my father and he said yes as long as I bring that bastard Sasuke with so I guess were going to the party with Sasuke. Time to find out some secrets and let loose._

 _See you tomorrow buddy._

 _From: Naruto_

Haha he is definitely not going to like that Sasuke has to go but who cares let's let loose for a change we need it.

 _To: Kiba_

 _Hey we are going to that party on Friday so ask your parents if you can go and I will tell Sakura were going._

 _p.s. Sasuke is going with us that was the condition of me going so don't fuss about it._

 _From: Naruto_

Kiba is going to flip when he reads my text, now on for my text to Sakura.

 _To: Sakura_

 _We will be going to your party but I don't plan on leaving until Saturday. So expect for a wild night for a change. Oh and by the way can Sasuke come? He wants to go but he didn't know how to ask you._

 _From: Naruto_

I sent all the text messages I needed to send. I was ready to go to sleep when my phone went off like crazy.

 _To: Naruto_

 _Oh my fucking jelly your father actually said yes but it's a bummer that that asshole has to come with us. I can't fucking wait to go to this party and rock this shit. So were staying there until Saturday then?_

 _From: Kiba you know it._

Haha I knew he would be a happy camper.

 _To: Kiba_

 _You know we are. We can't come home drunk off are ass, can we? We will talk more tomorrow got to get some shut eye. don't forget to ask your parents about going you slow monkey. Because whether you like it or not we will go with or without you._

 _Good night man_

 _From: Naruto_

He better not forget to ask that idiot. On to the next text message it had to be from Sakura for the love of god.

 _From: Sakura_

 _Haha I am so fucking happy you finally get to go to one of my parties and not only that you're going to bring Sasuke too. What a good present. Now I really can't wait to my party. Oh and I don't care if you stay the whole weekend._

 _To: Naruto_

Of course she is happy that Sasuke is going that seems like a plus to her. Last text message was from Shikamaru.

 _To: Naruto_

 _Naruto I don't care who goes with us as long as we can hang out and drink a beer. I asked my dad after I seen your text and said he was fine with it. I think I told him the same thing you did and he agreed no problem. Have a good night buddy._

 _From: Shikamaru._

Of course my buddy doesn't care who goes or not as long as we hang out and have a beer. Okay time to go to sleep now. I laid down and Sasuke walked out my bathroom and decided he was going to lay in my bed again.

"Hell no lay on the floor you bastard," I said to him pointing to the floor.

"Your fucking crazy you fucking idiot I am not going to have back problems because you don't want to sleep by me. If you don't want to lay by me go lay on the floor yourself." Sasuke said.

"You're a bothersome fellow. Fine lay on the bed with me but you will be getting a cot tomorrow." I said and turned off my bedside lamp.

"Whatever," I heard him say then I heard my phone go off. I looked at it and it was Kiba again.

 _To: Naruto you fucker_

 _My mother said I could go you asshole. See you tomorrow night bro._

 _From: Your right hand man Kiba_

Oh my god that fucking loser. He makes me laugh. I tried to contain my laughter but it seems to just come barreling out and I couldn't stop it. Even when I looked at Sasuke I couldn't stop laughing. I finally snapped out of it when I felt Sasuke shove me down on my bed.

"What?" I said casually.

"Your laughing was starting to freak me out now just go to sleep you idiot." Sasuke said and laid right next to me.

I fell asleep tonight with a warm smile on my face and I knew I was going to have fun for a long time after this.

* * *

 _ **Reviews..**_

 _ **The next chapter I was thinking about putting it in Sasuke's POV. If you don't like that idea I can always keep it as Naruto's POV.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **Another story that I found myself working on over the weekend. I am really picking up where I left off with a lot of my stories. I want to finish at least some by the end of the year that is my goal. I am also trying to get my creative mind in a flow where I post more often then what I have been. I didn't abandon any of my stories. I plan on finishing them all so no worries there.**_

 _ **Hope you like the chapter...**_

* * *

It has been a few days since the text messages and it was Thursday and tomorrow would be the night of the party that I am finally going to go too and man is that exciting. I don't really like the fact that Sasuke is going, but oh well. I got to take what I can get while I can get it.

"Naruto, what are you daydreaming about?" Kiba said walking up to my desk.

"Thinking about tomorrow and how I don't have to go home." I said with a smile.

I looked to the door and saw Sasuke and had to hold back a chuckle. Ever since Sasuke has been staying at my house, he has been staying in my room. Which today in my manipulative mind didn't set the alarm clock and didn't wake him up. I went to school with my two best friends and called Sasuke when I got to school in first period and currently it is second period. Sasuke walked into the classroom looking pissed and it was so hard to not laugh at him.

"Damn you really didn't wake him," Kiba mumbled to me.

I couldn't contain my laughter after that. Kiba always being the one to break my control on my laughter.

"Dobe, I will get you back for that even if it takes a while." Sasuke said pissed off and sitting in his seat.

I couldn't hide the smile I had for seeing him so angry. He is so easy to rile up and I know for a fact that's how he feels about me too. Does this make me a sadist or a masochist? I like to rile him up I get my jollies out of making him mad but I know he is going to get me back. Well if I think about it I don't like him getting me back so that would make me a sadist.

"Come on Sasuke it was funny. If I did that to someone else, you would have laughed." I said laughing.

"Yeah, but it was to me you fucking asshole." Sasuke grumbled.

I didn't have the chance to say anything because our teacher came in the class. The rest of the day was really boring aside from when I had to contain my laughter because Sasuke kept trying to get me back but kept getting Kiba instead.

At the moment we're all walking to Shikamaru's house, oh and this includes Sasuke. When we got to Shikamaru's house we walked in and saw his father and Kiba's father in a long conversation.

"Let's just go to my room for now." Shikamaru said knowing we couldn't be near them when it was happening.

Shit I didn't want to be near them anyway. Anything to keep me out of their business was a good thing.

We were all hungry but we knew we couldn't interrupt their conversation. Sasuke just looked around but stayed close to me with a scratched up Kiba behind him because he didn't want to get attacked by Sasuke anymore for the day. I decided to just take my comfortable spot of lying on Shikamaru's bed before I started to fall asleep I heard Shikamaru tell Sasuke he could find a seat anywhere. When I finally woke up again I saw them eating sandwiches and Sasuke sitting next to Shikamaru by his computer talking about something I didn't want to get involved in. Shikamaru seemed to notice the moment I woke up because he turned to look at me standing up to give me my sandwich. Sometimes I swear he acts like a doting mother toward me, which in reality I don't mind seeing as my parents aren't like that to me.

"Tomatoes and ham," Shikamaru said and walked back to talk more to Sasuke.

I got off the bed and walked by Kiba who was playing one of the games Shikamaru has. Kiba didn't really seem happy he actually seemed even more irritated than before.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Them stupid bastards are assholes." Kiba mumbled but both of them heard him.

"I assure you that I am not anywhere near stupid. Asshole, yes I can claim that title." Sasuke said.

"What happened?" I asked looking at Kiba.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kiba huffed and got up to walk out the room.

Shikamaru waited until Kiba was out of hearing range before he decided to talk.

"Sasuke made fun of him because he didn't know what we were talking about. You know how we keep talking about college and Kiba isn't going to be able to go to the same college as us." Shikamaru explained.

"I told him I would tutor him." Sasuke suggested.

"Is that all?" I said knowing there was more.

"Yeah," Sasuke said lying.

"No, then he suggested that he should stop being your right hand man because he wouldn't be able to go to the same school as us." Shikamaru said getting a glare from Sasuke.

"How nice," I said and walked out the room to go and find Kiba.

I feel bad for Kiba because he isn't as smart as me and Shikamaru but it's not like he doesn't try so it is always a sensitive topic in my book for him. I get along with Kiba and I don't want him to ever feel left out.

"Kiba," I said finding him the backyard kicking rocks.

"Yeah?" Kiba said irritated.

"You know that Shikamaru wasn't talking about you, right?" I said.

"Yeah but he's still an asshole. A smart asshole," Kiba complained.

"Ha, you aren't lying there but you know we can help you with your studies so you can go to school with us and just to tell you that you're not getting away with being my right hand man until I get out of this terrible place." I said giving him a lot of confidence.

"Of course, do you really think you guys can help me get higher grades so I can go to college with you guys?" Kiba questioned.

"Mine and Shika's brains should do, but since Sasuke wants to be an asshole he can help too." I said noticing Shikamaru and Sasuke were at the door hiding.

"WHAT?" Sasuke screamed.

"Don't scream," Shikamaru said swatting him.

"If you're going to be around then you have to pitch in." I said smirking.

"Hang on, does that mean you're going to start adding me in things?" Sasuke questioned coming toward me.

"I guess," I said smirking.

I will add you in everything accept tomorrow for the party.

"Why do I feel like that doesn't add tomorrow?" Sasuke questioned.

Shikamaru was smirking behind him with Kiba laughing on the floor behind me.

"Sorry, you just won't be able to keep up with me." I said.

"I bet I can keep up with whatever you throw at me." Sasuke said challenging me.

"I wouldn't do that, Sasuke." Shikamaru tried to warn him but was ignored.

"Okay, I will hold you to that." I said smirking.

Sasuke has no idea yet how I really am. So far I have been relatively calm. Good luck Sasuke Uchiha.

"You don't know what you're in for. And they call me an idiot." Kiba said laughing as he walked past me and Sasuke.

Shikamaru just shook his head and walked into the house with Kiba following him and me right after them. Sasuke doesn't know what he is getting himself into.

When I looked at the time I realized it was seven o' clock at night and that it would be best to go home now. But since Kiba's father was still here I knew Kiba would be staying here with Shikamaru.

"Later guys Sasuke and I have to start heading home." I said walking toward my bag and Sasuke's so we could go straight to the door.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked walking into the room not hearing what I said.

"Heading to the house." I said handing him his book bag.

"Okay," Sasuke said shrugging his shoulders. "Later," Sasuke said and walked out the room.

"See you guys tomorrow. We will be coming straight to your house tomorrow to drop off some things. Okay?" I said.

"Does that mean we're bringing Sasuke with us?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, since he wants to play with the big dogs let him be in the doghouse." Kiba said chuckling making me laugh too.

"You can be a cruel guy, Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"Hey, he wants it, not my fault." I said turning around heading out the door.

Sasuke was already waiting for me at the door. He was smirking for some odd reason unknown to me but I didn't care enough to ask. We started walking down the street when I noticed a car was trailing us slowly.

"Do you recognize that car?" Sasuke whispered at me.

"I'm not sure honestly." I said not bothering to look back.

I noticed Sasuke was prepared just in case. It's not like our school checks for weapons. He started to pull his gun out not seen to the person driving but they started edging to us and that's when we heard a cock back from a gun and Sasuke jumped on top of me firing away at his gun. The car sped off immediately after realizing Sasuke had a gun too. My heart was beating fast. I can't believe I just got shot at. This is all my dumb father's fault.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked as he stayed on top of me looking down at me.

"Yeah," I said but he still checked me anyway.

"Are you sure? Aren't you glad I have my gun tonight? We would have been shot up if I didn't." Sasuke said thinking that would help the situation.

"No, I rather not be shot at, at all." I said staring at him since he was still on top of me.

Why hasn't he moved yet?

"We should get going." I said getting uncomfortable because he wouldn't move off me.

"Yeah, your right." Sasuke said blushing and turning his head.

We both got up and started moving quietly the rest of the way home. When we got close to the house I remembered to tell him not to say anything or we wouldn't be able to go to the party.

"Sasuke, don't say anything about what just happened." I said pulling his arm to stop him.

"Are you kidding?" Sasuke questioned both his eyebrows raising in question.

"No I'm not. Don't say anything," I said sternly.

"But Naruto, we almost died." Sasuke said absolutely shocked.

"But we didn't, so let it go there is no point in telling him." I said.

"Are you telling me that are lives could have just been taken and I can't say anything because you want to go to that stupid party?" Sasuke asked hitting it right on the dot.

"Yes I am saying that. And that party isn't stupid. It is my one chance to have a life so I will not let that be fucked up because you want to tell my father what almost happened. Don't say anything or say something and leave me the fuck alone forever." I said harshly.

"Your really going to make me decide?" Sasuke said seeming shocked.

"Yup," I said looking at him in his eyes for a minute then continued walking.

We were only a block away and my was I nervous for the first time in my life. I was hoping my threat got to him but I wasn't sure if it did or not. Please let it have gotten to him.

"Naruto," Sasuke called to me stopping me in my tracks right in front of the house.

"Yeah?" I said trying to sound calm.

"I'm sorry you feel that way about the situation but I still have to say something. It could have been the same person who shot your mother. So I am deeply sorry that I have to tell." Sasuke said softly almost sounding sorry.

"Do whatever you want just don't come near me again." I said harshly and walking into my yard to my house.

I heard the soft footsteps behind me then I heard nothing. I turned to see what was going on and I noticed Sasuke was just looking down like he was thinking. I just ignored it and went inside the house not saying another word to him.

"Hello master Naruto," Akito said.

"Hey, call me if my father wants to talk to me otherwise I just want to be left alone tonight. I already ate by Shikamaru's house so I am fine." I said and walked up the stairs before he could say anything else.

When I got back to my room I immediately went to my bathroom and sat on the floor. After at least twenty minutes of sitting there I heard a soft knock on my door to my bathroom.

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"Naruto honey, are you okay?" It was my mother.

"Yes mom, why?" I questioned.

"Your dad told me what happened with the shooting." Kushina my mother said.

"Did he now." I said putting my head in my hands.

"Yeah, why don't you open the door? You know your father wants to talk to you." My mother said.

I stood up and opened my door for my mother and she embraced me in a warm gentle hug.

"Go talk to your father." My mom said walking out my room with me.

"Yes mother," I said going downstairs because I know he was in his study.

When I got to his study I knocked on the door and heard a sturdy come in.

"My boy sit." He said to me.

I sat down not really wanting to here at all.

"I heard about this evening. It's a good thing Sasuke was with you. I just wanted to tell you that you can still go to that party but make sure you be careful and stay safe. Your mother and I will be away for the next two weeks. Your allowed to stay here but you and Sasuke are supposed to come home at a decent hour and you must go everywhere together especially seeing as someone is now going for you." My father said.

I guess I should be happy but now he put more restrictions on me then before. I am surprised he didn't put an army to guard me.

"Yes father," I said and he dismissed me.

I walked back to my room relieved that I still get to go to the party but still annoyed now that I have more surveillance on me. Okay I guess it's the same amount but with having no choice in the matter now. I walked into my room to see Sasuke waiting for me as he sat on my bed. I ignored him and started to walk toward my bathroom before I felt an arm on me holding me back.

"Let me go," I said but he didn't move or speak for that matter.

"Sasuke let me go," I said pulling at my arm this time.

"Why do you insist on being so stubborn with me?" Sasuke suddenly said.

"What the hell do you mean? You can't even keep a secret for me. How the hell am I being stubborn?" I said turning back at him pushing him in his chest.

"Well my fault for caring for more than just your social life." Sasuke said glaring at me.

"Excuse me?" I said astounded by his accusation acting like I didn't care about my family.

"What? Did you not hear me all of a sudden? I said sorry that I cared more about something else other than your social life." Sasuke said glaring at me.

I punched him and he fell back letting me go. "HOW DARE YOU! You have the audacity to tell me I don't care about my family. The problem is that they all choose this life that they live with the risk of dying I did not and don't want it. So how is fair that I have to get shot at because of my father? Huh? Can you tell me that now?" I screamed at first then got tauntingly low.

Sasuke seemed pissed and I didn't care that he was.

"You're a fucking idiot," Sasuke said to me pushing me into a wall.

"I don't need to EVER hear that from you." I said pushing him away from me.

"IS it so bad to let others in? You want to be social but you know what your family does so you don't want to get to close. But that goes for the people that are supposed to be your blood." Sasuke said glaring daggers at me shoving me again.

"Yes IT'S FUCKING bad you imbecile." I said punching him so he would get away from me.

Honestly I don't even know what we are arguing about anymore. He changed the topic. He is starting to make me feel like he is trying to get close to me and he is pissed off that I am rejecting him.

I started to head toward my bathroom door so I didn't have to deal with him anymore. I couldn't do it anymore all I want to do now is run from him. Problem was that he chased me to the bathroom and shut the door pushing me into the toilet seat so I couldn't move away from him unless I hit him.

"Why do you do this? Why push me away when I can help you?" Sasuke said getting in my face.

"Did you not get the memo? The train is full no more passengers can enter." I said sarcastically.

"Haha, very funny. Let me in, Naruto." Sasuke said the beginning sarcastically but the ending of his sentence got soft so soft that I made the mistake of looking at his eyes like an idiot.

"Get away from me," I said struggling now knocking me and him in the tub.

I wouldn't have landed in the tub if the bastard would have let me go. Problem now was that he was holding me on top of him with my back to his chest. My heart started to speed up. I need to really get out of here before it gets worse. But seriously how can this get any worse? Damn it spoke to soon.

"Naruto, open up to me. I can help you as much as Shikamaru and Kiba." Sasuke whispered in my ear.

I felt my face getting hot I didn't need to see my reflection to know I was blushing now like a god damn girl.

"DAMN IT SASUKE GET THE HELL OFF ME!" I screamed then elbowed him in the gut taking that chance to get away.

I ran out the bathroom and ran to my library where I could hide in peace. But problem was my heart wouldn't stop pounding. Oh no what the hell is that bastard doing to me. I sighed and the last thing I remember was falling asleep behind a bookshelf in my huge ass library.

When I woke the next day I happened to be back in my bedroom with Sasuke laying right next to me again like nothing happened. Skip that for now but how the fuck did I get my ass back in here. I smacked Sasuke to wake him up knowing I couldn't leave the house without him anymore.

"Hn, you could have just tapped me you didn't have to slap me." Sasuke said irritated.

"Who brought me back in here?" I asked getting on my shirt.

"Your dad," Sasuke said getting up to brush his teeth.

"What?" I questioned.

My dad brought me back in here. How did he know where I was? Never mind, I might be mad at him but he is the one that always found me when I was a kid. He always knows where I am no matter what I do or where I go.

"Naruto, are you even listening?" Sasuke called out to me breaking me out of my trance.

"No, I wasn't listening. Never mind what I said." I said and walked out my room. "I will be downstairs." I screamed to him.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen and found my father sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Morning," I said.

"Morning Naruto, you should remember not to fall asleep in that big library you have up there. Though it would be hard for strangers to find you in there." My father said with a triumphant smirk.

Yeah, you once knew me but you barely know me now. I bet you don't even know what I want to be and go to college for. I kept thinking those things but could never say them out loud. I just sat down and started grabbing my breakfast which was just toast.

"You didn't leave..." Sasuke said shocked walking into the kitchen.

"Of course he didn't Sasuke he needs to stay with you, Shikamaru, or Kiba at all times. I let everyone know yesterday." My father said.

I stood up and grabbed another toast off the table and handed it to Sasuke trying to take off quickly.

"Bye father," I said.

"Bye sir," Sasuke said as he followed me.

"Have a good day at school and stay safe." My father yelled to us.

I was so mad that he told him.

"Naruto," Sasuke called to me as I walked ahead of him.

I just kept ignoring him and then I felt him pull my arm and stop me.

"I'm sorry but I hope you understand why I told him." Sasuke said gently looking down.

"Why does it not surprise me that you couldn't keep a simple promise?" I said not looking at him.

"You can't be serious. Your being unreasonable and you know it. But fine if you want to be like that I will snitch about all the things you do from now on." Sasuke said letting me go and walking ahead of me.

I didn't know what to say but I also was to mad to respond to what he said. Shikamaru and Kiba came up to us shocked that we both look angry.

"Come on Naruto," Kiba said pulling me away.

Shikamaru seemed to stay behind with Sasuke but I didn't say anything.

"What's up with you two?" Kiba asked with his arm on my shoulders.

"Just when I thought I could get along with him, he goes an snitches on me after I asked him not too." I grumbled.

"Dude, you wouldn't expect him to not say anything. He would have been in trouble if he didn't." Kiba said making me glare at him. "Hey don't look at me like that. I think you were wrong for this one. That person could have been the one that shot your mom. I don't care if you get mad at me or not but I agree with Sasuke on this one." Kiba said letting me go.

As we continued to walk I felt Sasuke's eyes following my every move like I was going to make a break for it. I wasn't of course but what the hell is up with this intense ass staring at the back of my head.

"Tonight is the night," Kiba said excited.

"Sure is, but guess what I can't do anything or Sasuke will snitch on me." I said irritated.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, he was getting irritated but I ignored him. I noticed Shikamaru and Kiba glance between me and Sasuke then look at each other and shrug their shoulders. We got into the school building and the first thing I saw running at me was a pink and blonde blob coming at me.

"NARUTO!" Ino and Sakura screamed both coming at me.

I didn't catch them but I did move out of the way so they ran into Sasuke. I couldn't hold back the chuckle of laughter that erupted from mine and Kiba's throat, even Shikamaru was chuckling into his hand with his head turned the other way so Sasuke wouldn't see.

"Sorry Sasuke," the girls said at the same time getting off him.

Sakura was the one to reach out her hand to him to help him up. He let himself be helped by taking her hand but was glaring at me.

"Your still all coming to my party tonight, right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," I said with a smile on my face that was obviously fake.

I was still irritated by what Sasuke said to me that I still thought about it. We walked to the classroom everyone chatting around me aside from Sasuke who was currently standing next to me. Why does he have to irritate me so much? Can't he understand where I am coming from? Why does everyone want me to understand where he is coming from? What about me though? That thought alone left me in a spot of understanding, he was thinking about me.

"Damn it," I mumbled.

I noticed Sasuke glance at me, it was small but it was there. God damn bastard. I wonder why he is even involved in the first place when he doesn't have to be.

"Uzumaki," I turned to see the guys from the other day that were starting shit with Kiba and Sasuke.

I went forward to see what they wanted when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and it was Sasuke.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke questioned raising an eyebrow up at me.

"None of your business rat." I said and I saw his eyebrow twitch with annoyance.

"Fine I just have to come with you then." Sasuke said his eyes looking like they just flashed red in anger.

I shrugged my shoulders and followed after the guy that called me. When we rounded the corner I noticed nobody was there and knew instantly it was set up for me to get jumped. Ha they don't know me very well seeing as I fight with my own father and am still standing in the end.

"Give best regards to your father for us." The guy that led me here said as he hit me over the head before me and Sasuke could dodge.

I was on the floor before I knew it. But problem with fighting me is the minute I see my own blood and injury I get a foul temper. I am almost worse than my own father. I don't like shedding blood but I will if I get injured.

"NARUTO!" I heard Sasuke call as he tried to get to me but they were holding him back from getting to me.

As they were fighting amongst each other they didn't notice me get up. I grab one by the shoulder and threw him over me like he was a fly.

"You think you can draw blood out of me and get away with it." I said in a tone that made the world go cold.

I could see everyone shake with fear. One guy even tried to run away but I caught him before he could. I took care of them all in the matter of seconds and walked up to Sasuke. I actually caught a glimpse of fear in his eyes for a minute before his blank face came back on.

"Naruto? Are you alright?" Sasuke asked grabbing at my head.

At first I pulled away shocked he would just touch me like that but he just pulled me to him again.

"Stop moving, I am trying to check your head." Sasuke said sounding irritated.

I felt bad because he really is trying to be there for me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

All movement stopped it's like the world stopped for Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke questioned.

Now I had to see his face for this. I looked up at him seeing as he had my head down.

"I am sorry for saying what I said earlier." I said chuckling at the shocked reaction on his face and turning away to walk back inside more toward the nurse to get bandaged up.

"You know I wouldn't have told your dad if it wasn't that serious, right?" Sasuke questioned.

I turned back at him and seen the genuine sadness my words from before affected him and I actually felt sorry for him. I walked back up to him and lifted his head up and gave him a warm smile.

"I trust you Sasuke." I said giving him a real smile.

"NARUTO! Is everything okay?" Shikamaru said running toward me with Kiba.

"Yeah, everything's fine. But those guys might be hurting a lot tomorrow and when they wake up." I said and walked toward the classes again.

I heard them following behind me but I didn't bother looking back. I did feel it for a moment the woozy pain then I was out.

"Damn it," I heard Shikamaru say in a highly irritated situation.

My eyesight was blurry but I could tell we were at the nurse's office. I started to sit up and felt a pair of strong arms pushing me back down.

"You have to stay laying down. They told us you have a small gash on your head not big enough for stitches but you have to stay still." I heard Sasuke say to me.

"I'm fine," I grumbled pushing his arms that I could barely see away from me. "Shika, what's wrong?" I said reaching out to him though I couldn't really see at the moment.

I knew I was reaching in the right direction though because I can always tell where my friends are. It was like their energy calling out to me. Shikamaru was on my right side with Kiba at the foot of the bed while Sasuke was on the left basically holding me down.

"They have a bandage on your eyes right now so they could get the blood off your face and so it doesn't get to your eyes so stop moving. They have to put something on the cut. Now lay back," Shikamaru said gently pushing me back down.

"Was it a lot of blood?" I asked.

"You looked like your sister." Kiba said.

"Not funny," I said.

"He's not kidding it was a lot of blood." Shikamaru said dead serious.

"Has anyone told my father?" I asked sounding irritated.

"No, we had to do this without a teacher knowing." Shikamaru said.

"I am glad you didn't tell but who is doing this at the moment to my head?" I asked.

"That would be me," Sakura said.

"Well hello Sakura," I said in a chipper tone.

"Seriously Naruto that was dangerous. I don't want anything to happen to you so be careful. I'm all done, but I have to get back to class. I would say take him home for the rest of the day and let him rest until the party tonight that's if he's still coming." Sakura said.

"Oh I am most definitely still going." I voiced before anyone could say otherwise.

When Sakura left it got eerily quiet that I knew would become a shitty storm.

"Shika..." I started to say.

"Don't even start Naruto because I don't want to hear it. How could you be so stupid? You went out there knowing we had problems with them just last week. Why would you do something so stupid? You piss me off. And then you didn't even tell me and Kiba. Do I have to be like Sasuke and literally be on your ass for you not to be in trouble?" Shikamaru said pure anger radiating off him.

I felt Sasuke get up to say something but I put my hand up to stop him. I pulled off the bandages from my eyes and saw Shikamaru clearly angry along with Kiba. I got up from the bed they lied me on and walked up to Shikamaru.

"Why are you getting up? You should be laying down." Shikamaru said backing up but I still proceeded to go by him.

I could even see the nervousness on Kiba's face for Shikamaru.

"I'm sorry," I said looking him staring directly into his sad and angry eyes.

"I am so pissed off at you." Shikamaru said.

"I know," I said moving closer to him and then pulling him into a hug.

"We were so worried about your dumbass. We thought we would have to tell your dad." Shikamaru whispered to me.

"I'm sorry," I repeated until Shikamaru pushed me off him and then punched me in the face.

"Why did you hit me?" I said with a smirk though.

"You deserve it bastard." Shikamaru said with a smirk also.

We smiled at each other and broke out laughing.

"I am fine you guys. Let's get going though seeing as I got a pass to go home." I said making them all leave with me.

"Hang on, maybe we should leave you here." I said looking at Kiba.

"WHAT?! WHY?" Kiba screamed.

"Because I want you to pass every class and go to college with us. We can miss a day but you can't. Just stay here and be a good student." I said respectfully.

"Fine, I guess your right. I will meet you by your house right after school. Be there," Kiba said leaving the nurse's office.

"Well come on you two." I said.

"Maybe I should stay here," Sasuke suggested.

"Nope your coming with Shika and I." I said.

Sasuke didn't argue just followed with what I said. The walk to my house was quiet but not the bad quiet just the quiet you didn't really mind being in. I knew Shikamaru was reeling by what happened. I knew Shikamaru wanted to tell my dad but thankfully he wouldn't without me agreeing. When we got to my house Akito greeted us at the door.

"Master Naruto, what are you doing home so early and why do you have bandages on your head for?" Akito asked in a worried motherly fashion.

"I'm fine, I got into an altercation with someone sneaking up on me while we were walking inside school." I admitted.

"Who did it?" I froze hearing that voice, it was my father.

Why was he here?

"Some kid that didn't like the fact that Sasuke bumped into them a week ago and wanted to get him back but I accidentally got hit instead of Sasuke." I said thinking fast.

"What's his name?" My father asked walking up to me grabbing my head roughly to check it.

I winced, actually feeling the pain.

"I don't know his name. He is a lower classmen." I said honestly still wincing from the contact.

"Sasuke to my office now." My father growled.

I felt Sasuke tense in a way that scared me for him.

"Father, if I may interrupt?" I asked stepping in front of Sasuke before he could move.

"You may," my father said still glaring at Sasuke.

"Sasuke did apologize to the guy when I told him too. But the guy was also insistent on fighting. I remember you telling us not to fight unless touches us so I told him not to fight until something happened and he handled it diligently today. He did the right thing." I said feeling the nervousness on Sasuke.

"Are you covering for him?" My father asked.

"Why would I cover for him? Did you forget I don't want him as my right hand man and that would be the perfect opportunity to get him from being my right hand, right?" I asked thinking logically.

"Good point, good work Sasuke. Shikamaru, where were you when this happened?" My father asked turning to Shikamaru.

"I was taking Naruto to the nurse while Kiba stayed and fought with Sasuke." Shikamaru said not wanting to say he fought when everyone knows he wouldn't.

Shikamaru knows how to fight but he chooses not to just like me. I think it's pointless unless absolutely necessary and that's rare.

"Good work both of you." My father said then looked around, probably looking for Kiba. "Where is Kiba, anyway?" My father asked.

"At school, I told him to stay there." I said.

"Go get some rest." My father said then walked away.

We walked up the stairs not saying a thing and we were all even holding our breath only letting it out when we were in the confines of my room.

"We have to text Kiba what we said. Your dad is probably calling him right now to collaborate are story." Shikamaru stated.

"Text him then." I said and sat on my bed.

"I am going to call him." Shikamaru said walking into my bathroom leaving me and Sasuke to ourselves.

Why did I stick up for him? My father would have sent him back to where he belongs if I did. Damn I feel stupid. I was broken out of my trance from his voice.

"Thank you," Sasuke said staring at the floor.

"I didn't feel right with you getting the punishment you were about to get." I said not looking at him.

"It wasn't just that." Sasuke mumbled walking to the bed.

I didn't want him to get punished because of me. I saw the fear in his eyes and for once believed that I was just like my father. I care what he thinks. Why do I? It's not like he is my friend.

"Yeah it was," I said.

I feared for him and wanted to protect him like he protected me. I saw the sadness in his eyes and I know for a fact that he was the one to carry me to the nurse's office. I saw the worry in his eyes. That is something I'm not used too. From Shikamaru and Kiba I am used to seeing it but not from someone else.

"Liar," Sasuke said walking up to my bed.

"What?" I questioned looking up to him and seeing something else in his eyes that made me turn away. "Did you want me to tell my father?" I asked to get him away from me.

"No of course not, but I expected it. Why didn't you tell him?" Sasuke asked making me look at him.

I swatted his hand away, "because I didn't now shut up." I said basically growling it out.

Shikamaru came out at the right moment thankfully.

"I told Kiba, he was getting a call from your dad when I explained it to him." Shikamaru said then he spotted the tension between me and Sasuke and just had to say something. "Do you two need more time alone?" He asked pissing me off.

"Y-" Sasuke started before I said no and that was final.

Sasuke just glared and walked out my room.

"What was that about?" Shikamaru asked staring at me and sitting next to me on my bed.

"He wants to know why I covered for him." I said sighing.

"Why did you?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm too tired to talk about this now." I said lying down completely ignoring the look I got from him.

"He cares about you a lot considering you never let him in. Why does it seem like you just let me in?" Shikamaru asked.

It's true, Shikamaru is always the person I go to. I don't like worrying Kiba, he is the friend I have fun with. Shikamaru is my thinker that helps me solve the problems. I got muscle and intelligence. If I really think about it I am both of them.

"Just let me go to sleep, Shika. Wake me up when Kiba gets here." Was all I said closing my eyes.

The time I slept seemed to fly by. I woke up to Kiba ramsacking my closet.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"Got to get you ready." Kiba said.

"Where's Shikamaru?" And Sasuke is what I was thinking but didn't want to say.

"Shikamaru went home really quick, but told me to get you ready by the time he gets here." Kiba said still roaming in my clothes.

"Just give me black." I said.

"Black jeans and a button up orange shirt." Kiba asked as an eyebrow raised up while he looked at me.

"No," I said with a chuckle. "With a black shirt. I don't want to stand out with everything that has been happening around me lately." I said.

"No way, I will give you a red button up then." Kiba declared shaking his head.

"Fine, where's Sasuke?" I asked finally seeing as Kiba wouldn't tell me otherwise.

"I don't know, he wasn't in here when I got here either." Kiba said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh," I said getting off my bed.

He might be in my library. Why is he so mad at me? I just saved his ass. I walked to my bathroom while I pondered these thoughts. I need a shower and to take the bandage off my head and the blood particles.

"I will leave the clothes on the counter while your in there. Be careful with your cut on your head." Kiba said as I walked into the bathroom.

I noticed it was five o clock when I set my phone down. Where is that bastard? I was in the bathroom for at least five minutes when Kiba put my stuff in the bathroom. It was thirty minutes later when I actually got out the bathroom. The cut on my head wasn't deep but it still hurt like a bitch to touch. When I finally got out the bathroom Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sasuke were there. Sasuke was laying on my bed with his arms across behind his head.

"I can't dry my hair with the cut on my head." I said blowing of the look I got from Sasuke.

Shikamaru just stood up pulling me to my bed and then gently drying my hair off. Really Shikamaru is like his mother more than his father. He did get his father's intelligence and laziness. When he was done he set the towel on top my lap and walked to the computer again.

"Thanks Shika," I said standing up and grabbing my leather coat.

"Ready?" Kiba asked.

I nodded my head making everyone get up. When we got outside I looked and saw a car I recognized as Shikamaru's father's car.

"He let you use the car." I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah since shit keeps happening. He doesn't want anything to happen to us." Shikamaru said and grunted a troublesome.

"Your dad was pissed earlier." Kiba said.

"Yeah I know," I said sitting in the front seat.

"He wanted names." Kiba said.

"Did you?" I asked.

"I didn't know if I should or not so I didn't." Kiba said getting in the backseat with Sasuke.

Sasuke was behind me while Kiba was behind Shikamaru.

"Maybe it would be a good idea if Akito takes us and brings us back here." Shikamaru suggested.

"Are you crazy?" I asked.

"No, but it's better than staying with Sakura and Ino trying to grope people." Shikamaru said taking a glance at Sasuke.

"They are going to try and get him drunk to grope the shit out of him." I said with a smirk.

"They better not," Sasuke said in a demanding tone.

"There was this one time that they touched..." Kiba started only stopping from my glare.

I don't want that story ever repeated.

"Shut up," I growled.

"Someone is sensitive about the subject." Kiba said with a smirk I wanted to punch right off his face.

"Kiba, that time you went alone they dressed you in girls clothes too." Shikamaru said making me facepalm because he said too.

"Too? So they put Naruto in girl clothes?" Sasuke inquired making me glare at everyone.

"Well since the cats out of the bag already, yup they did and it was hilarious." Kiba said.

"At least I was drunk that time and didn't have makeup on." I said turning my head because I felt my face turning red.

"NARUTO! You said that was between us and the girls." Kiba screamed.

"Shut up Kiba," Shikamaru growled.

"You started it, sit properly you make Shikamaru nervous when your in the car." I said with a smirk.

"I didn't know you guys enjoyed that type of cosplay." Sasuke said with his signature smirk.

That damn bastard.

"I so do not." I heard Kiba say as I zoned out.

I didn't really mind that day. It was a joke. I would only mind if my father saw because he would have whooped my ass. My father wouldn't accept if I was gay. That would probably be the final straw. He once asked me have I ever been attracted to anyone and I told him no because I didn't like anyone like that. No one could make me nervous or make me care about my appearance. Until now that is... I still don't care about my appearance but I do get nervous. I took a glance at Sasuke and thought about what I really thought of Sasuke. He is a good looking guy, sometimes I found myself looking at his lips when he talks but isn't that normal? I think his intelligence is a good asset. I get lost in his eyes at times and I like to rile him up. Does that mean I like him? No.

"Naruto," Shikamaru called out to me.

"We're here," Shikamaru said while getting out the car.

"Oh," I said and got out the seat quickly.

Sasuke and Kiba were still going back and forth. I paid them no mind and kept walking toward the party.

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed spotting me right away.

"Hey Sakura, happy birthday to you since I didn't get to say it to you earlier." I said with a smile.

"Thank you," Sakura said hugging me.

Ino walked up to us shortly after pulling at Shikamaru. "Everyone is waiting for you guys." Ino said as she pulled Shikamaru forward.

I let myself be pulled by Sakura while I felt Sasuke following me while I saw Kiba ahead of us all.

"Let's get some drinks." Sakura said with a smirk.

"It's on," I said shrugging my shoulders still holding her hand.

As we walked inside the crowd of people I found my hand also being held like a lifeline. I turned to see Sasuke holding my hand. I tilted my head at him finally making eye contact then he let go. It didn't feel weird to hold his hand if anything it was more comfortable then holding Sakura's. I grabbed out to him again not really wanting him to get lost among the people he didn't really know. I knew for one thing Sasuke probably had a weapon on him. He probably doesn't have a gun, but a knife is possible. When I grabbed his hand again he looked at me with a confused face not sure what to do. I just gave him a smile pulling him along.

"Get us some drinks." I said to Sakura about me and Sasuke because I knew she was going to make it strong for the both of them.

Her drinks are mostly vodka and a little bit of juice. She was only gone for at least two minutes before she came back handing us drinks. I chugged mine down while I saw Sasuke take a casual sip and then a look of distaste. I chuckled at him which earned me a glare.

"What?" Sasuke asked still glaring at me.

"Huh?" I said acting like I couldn't hear him, that made him move closer to me.

"What were you laughing at?" Sasuke asked in my ear making the hair on the back of my neck stick up.

"You," I said looking at him.

"What about me?" Sasuke asked gritting his teeth.

I swear his hair reminded me of feathers. What an angry chicken.

"You can't handle the liquor." I challenged.

That made him glare at me then chug his drink.

"Damn you guys, that was supposed to sit with you for awhile. Do you two want to have a drinking contest? Go over there and do it." Sakura said pointing to where Kiba was against a friend of ours well mainly his Shino.

In all honesty, if our families weren't in the same gang they probably would be hanging out with other people quite often. Shikamaru and I would still be hanging but we would be with Choji too which is where Shikamaru is currently with Ino and Temari as they mess with his hair.

"Drinking contest? That sounds fun," I said smirking and raising my eyebrow at Sasuke who rose to the challenge immediately.

I pulled him toward the table making him push through people.

"We're about to have a drinking contest." I said to Kiba since he had a curious look on his face.

"Sounds like fun. Can we join?" Kiba asked talking about him and Shino and some other guy I didn't really know.

"Sure," I said carelessly.

The damn game was quarters, which I sucked at. Why? Why on earth would Kiba pick that game? I took the chance to look at Sasuke who looked and oozed confidence which pissed me off.

"Let's start," I said irritated wanting to just wipe the smirk off his face.

The game started and ended just as quick. No one at the table was sober anymore aside from me who has a high tolerance to any type of liquor. I stood up with the hopes of playing a different game to get pulled back down by Sasuke who still wanted to drink with me.

"Your drunk off your ass and you still want to drink with me?" I said looking astonished he wanted to continue.

"Just cause they are don't mean I am. I can handle you." Sasuke said challenging me again.

What is up with him and challenging me?

"Fine," I said setting up shot glasses and then setting them up. "We will be playing Two Truths and One Lie. That game is basically I tell you something about myself. Two are true and one isn't and you have to guess which it is, if you get it wrong then you drink. And if you get it right I drink." I said and he sat up nodding his head in agreement.

"Okay, I go first. My favorite color is orange. I had a crush on Sakura at one point of time. And the final one I watched someone eat dog shit for a bet." I said with a smile.

"Orange is your favorite color so that's true. The lie would be you watching someone eat dog shit." Sasuke said.

"Wrong, drink up." I said smirking with a laugh trying to come out my lips.

"Ew, who ate shit? No never mind it was Kiba." Sasuke said.

That made me erupt in laughter.

"Yeah it was, your turn." I said calming down.

"My brother Itachi is my favorite family member. I'm a virgin. I am bisexual." Sasuke said shocking me.

He went to the nitty gritty right away.

"I think the lie is you being a virgin." I said.

"Nope, the lie is me being bisexual." Sasuke said with a smirk.

That got me curious but I didn't ask just slammed my shot.

"I envy my sister. I never had a relationship before. I like being on time." I said.

"Wow, that is a difficult one. True, you envy your sister. The other two are lies." Sasuke said.

"No bastard, I like being on time." I said glaring at him.

"You never had a relationship before?" Sasuke asked as he slammed his shot looking at me with glazed eyes.

I could tell he was getting really drunk from both games we played.

"No," Is all I said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"You know why." I said.

"Did you ever like anyone?" Sasuke asked.

"No," I answered not sure why I keep answering him in the first place.

"Liar," Sasuke whispered as he took another shot.

"Why do you say that?" I asked curiously.

"Because you have to have liked someone before." Sasuke said shrugging his shoulders.

I started to look around and noticed that half the party was gone and a lot of them started to get in the middle of the living room.

"Let's play seven minutes in heaven. There is only one rule though, you have to at least kiss once." Sakura said calling everyone to the living room.

"I don't want to play this game, Sakura." I complained as I moved.

"Oh well you have to." Sakura said.

"Scared?" Sasuke asked moving to sit across from me.

He actually sat next to Shikamaru who in turn was next to Choji. I was sitting by Gaara and Kiba who got pushed away with Sakura sitting next to me.

"The bottle points to both candidates and they get sent in for seven minutes." Sakura said spinning the bottle.

The first person it had to land on was me and it had to be with Shikamaru. Oh my god, this sucks. Why is Sasuke just glaring at me.

"Are you sure that it's pointing at me?" I complained but it still made Sakura look.

I should have left it alone because I made it worse to her saying it was actually on Sasuke. Oh come on, why? I felt like screaming but I just got up and went into the closet.

"Remember the rule." Sakura said wiggling her eyebrows.

Why does my friend have to be so weird? I don't know about being in here with this fool.

"Naruto? Were you serious about earlier and not having a relationship?" Sasuke asked sounding like he got closer to me.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"I did, I lied to you earlier. I'm not a virgin and I'm not bisexual." Sasuke said still sounding like he got closer.

"I knew it," I said. "Then what are you?" I asked my brain telling me not to go there.

"Nothing really," Sasuke asked as I felt him right next to me.

It felt like he was in my ear.

"Two minutes should have passed by now." I said randomly.

I was getting nervous and didn't really know why. Was it because of the randomness of the topic or something? I didn't know but the closet suddenly got hotter.

"Sasuke?" I called out to him.

"Yup?" Sasuke asked gently.

"What are you doing?" I asked getting extremely nervous.

"Why are you getting so nervous?" Sasuke asked.

I could feel his arm against mine at that moment, unsure of what I wanted to do.

"I'm not nervous." I said but I clearly was.

What the hell is he doing in there that is making me so nervous? Then I felt him move his body away from me in the dark. I didn't know where he was because my eyes couldn't catch him until I felt lips on mine. It was peck nothing more nothing less. It was also gone just as quick. Then the door opened with a zoned out me and a smirking Sasuke in the back of the closet.

"Well you two are boring." Sakura complained.

After we went out I didn't play anymore games just went straight to the liquor. I felt Sasuke watching me but I didn't look at him at all. I didn't want to make eye contact. Shikamaru and Kiba noticed my shift but obviously didn't say anything. While everyone was playing the games I went outside to the back porch getting some fresh air. The house smelled of liquor and sex levels. It smelled like a bunch of horny teenagers.

As much as I didn't want it, my mind keeps traveling to the kiss and how I thought about his attractiveness. I never not once thought about Shikamaru or Kiba as attractive. Why am I suddenly thinking Sasuke is? Damn it...

While I was ranting someone sat next to me. When I turned to them I wasn't really surprised to Sasuke.

"Why are you out here?" Sasuke asked.

The only reason I had a chance to sneak out to begin with was because he was in the closet again. I wonder what he did? No, no I don't wonder. It's not my business.

It was like he was reading my mind because he spoke.

"I didn't kiss anyone aside from you, you know." Sasuke said staring at me.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked but didn't really want to know the answer.

"Because you wanted to know." Sasuke said.

"I did n-" I said stopping when I finally looked at Sasuke.

What the hell? Why is he staring at me like that?

"Yeah you did," Sasuke said standing up still making eye contact with me.

"No," I said not giving in.

He grabbed my hand pulling me up and pulling me to the side of the house and then he kissed me again. It shocked me, I didn't even know what to do. But the growl I heard come out his mouth from me not kissing back made me very attracted to him at the moment and made me react kissing him back. The kiss stopped again with Sasuke smirking.

"Are you going to let me in now?" Sasuke asked softly.

I was breathless and shocked. Why did it matter? I didn't realize it until I felt his lips back on mine that I reached for him and pulled him into another kiss. He put his hand within my hair gently caressing it. Damn it, I am so screwed. I pushed him away but it was a gentle push that made him reach back giving me another soft kiss.

"Are you?" He asked again sounding more desperate.

I didn't even know I shook my head until I saw his smile.

"Good," Sasuke said putting his forehead against his.

I felt a smile come to my face as I rubbed his cheek soothingly. I forgot about the party, about wanting a social life, about my family problems, and about someone trying to kill me. The only thing I was thinking about was Sasuke's smile and how I wanted to see more of it.

* * *

 ** _Reviews..._**

 ** _I think they made some progress to their relationship in this chapter. Mind you they have gotten to know each other a little more. Sasuke is more assertive because he sees that as the only way to get Naruto to open up to him. The kiss at the end was sudden I know but once you read from Sasuke's pov you won't really think so. Naruto states in this chapter also that he finds Sasuke attractive and he even admitted to messing with him all the time because he liked riling him up. Now don't get me wrong.. He wasn't exactly sober at the end so it won't be like that when he is._**

 ** _I hope you all enjoyed the chapter._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **So I would have had this chapter done yesterday if I didn't go on a road trip to Minnesota which mind you was awesome and fun. But aside from that I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

I woke up with the biggest headache in the world and couldn't believe what I found next to me. Sasuke is next to me and we're both naked. I did not have sex... oh my god. That did not happen.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed I couldn't help it.

I heard running toward the door and felt moving next to me.

"What's wrong with you?" I could hear Sasuke asking me but I wasn't fully there.

"WHY are WE both naked?" I questioned.

"You don't remember?" Sasuke asked sighing and leaning up sitting up enough for me to see he had boxers on along with me.

I just shook my head. Sasuke pushed me down.

"How convenient for you. I'm assuming you forgot what you said yesterday too then." Sasuke growled out.

"Get off me," I gritted out but don't get me wrong because I was shocked that he was so openly pushing me down like that and I couldn't deny the fact that my heartbeat was jumping around irregularly.

Calm the hell down heart.

"We didn't do anything; you puked all over our clothes." Sasuke said shoving me and pushing away from me.

What the fuck did I say that he is treating me this way? Time the fuck out who does he think he is? I stood up and grabbed him with him knocking my arm away only for me to twist his arm behind his back and shove him into the bed.

"What the fuck gives you the right to talk to me that way?" I growled into his ear.

I felt him shiver under me and ignored the tingle I felt inside my boxers which I also ignored.

"Get off me," Sasuke said trying to push me off but I wouldn't budge putting my weight on top of him.

"No, tell me what happened." I said being ruthless pushing his arm deeper into his back.

"GET OFF ME!" Sasuke growled out as I heard Shikamaru and Kiba come in the room.

"NARUTO!" Shikamaru said loudly running up to me and pulling me off Sasuke.

Sasuke just glared at me and threw a punch before Kiba could grab him. I touched my jaw and felt a drip of blood.

"You have no idea what you started. I hope you're ready." I said with a cold voice that reminded me of my father.

Sasuke's fist was clenched and there was tears brimming by his eyes which I found weird and it hit my heart.

"You're such a fake." Sasuke said grabbing his clothes from Kiba as Shikamaru held me away from him.

He put them on rather quickly. I blinked and he was gone.

"What the fuck was that?" I said I could feel my aura change around me and felt Shikamaru and Kiba step away from me.

They probably thought I would lash out on them. I would never do that.

"What happened last night?" I asked looking at Shikamaru.

"Well you two were in the backyard and Sasuke came back in the house holding you with puke all over you two. He told us that you puked on the both of you. It was pretty sick but he told us to keep having fun that he would take care of you. Seeing as Sakura doesn't have any brothers we put you guys in your boxers and washed the clothes for you two. We don't know what happened outside though before you came in." Shikamaru explained.

"So did I mess up?" I asked.

"We don't know because we weren't outside with you two." Kiba said.

"Damn it," I said grabbing my clothes from Shikamaru getting dressed quickly.

When I was done I walked after Sasuke straight out the door to find him outside sitting on the side.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Leave me alone Naruto," was all Sasuke said making a pinge of pain in my heart.

"For the love of god. Tell me what I said." I said going up to him and pulling him up.

"I just want to be left alone. Is that too much to ask from you?" Sasuke growled in my face.

It was oddly sexy how he was determined. Did I just think sexy? For the love of oranges.

"Tell me," I pursued grabbing his arm as he tried to walk away for him to swing me into the wall.

"Why should I? If its how you really felt you would know what it is you said." Sasuke growled in my ear.

"Oh shut the hell up. You just don't want to tell me what I said because you're scared I won't believe you or because you think I will change my mind." I said knowing I hit right on the spot because I felt his grip lessen.

"I will tell you if you tell me one thing." Sasuke said pulling away from me.

"How do you feel about me?" Sasuke asked after I nodded my head.

"You piss me off, you got my back, and you're not my friend but not my enemy." I said but got stopped when Sasuke put his hand on my mouth.

"What does that even mean? Am I special to you? I know Shikamaru said you don't really joke with anyone but you also don't let anyone in. So what am I to you?" Sasuke asked with serious eyes.

"Special to me?" I questioned more to myself but Sasuke nodded his head anyway.

Punch Shikamaru later but I should ignore that right now. What is Sasuke to me? He isn't my right hand nor will he ever take Shikamaru's place. But what do I consider him.

I heard a sigh that made me look up to see Sasuke looking down with a sad smile on his face.

"We kissed yesterday; do you want me to kiss you again?" Sasuke asked stepping forward.

Now I could hear my heart in my ears loud and clear. It wouldn't go away either even as I shook my head. But there was a look in Sasuke's eyes that shook me making me push him away from me and making me run away back into Sakura's house. What the hell was that? I felt my whole face heat up by the implication. If we kissed he stole my first kiss. I ran back upstairs not wanting to admit to what I knew I was thinking in my head. Oh god not only does me not want to run the group but I have a GAY crush this couldn't get any worse.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru questioned walking into the room.

"What is going on?" I asked more to himself than Shikamaru.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru said sitting next to him.

"Sasuke said that we kissed and now my heart won't stop beating quickly. It's like a jack hammer." I said.

"Do you like him?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know, he asked me if he was special to me. I got to admit I never have been interested in other people aside from you and Kiba. I never looked at you two the way I catch myself looking at him. God damn it. Do I have a thing for that bastard? I never liked anyone." I said standing up walking back and forth.

I could tell Shikamaru was shocked by what was going on. He didn't even have to talk for me to know he didn't know what to say either.

"What should I do? I can't be gay along with not wanting to control the family business. My dad would literally kill me." I said stressed out pleading to my friend for help.

"I don't know Naruto. You should figure out how you feel before asking me all these questions. When he told you that you two kissed what did you think?" Shikamaru asked.

"I didn't have that much time to think about that Shika. And what the hell do you mean I act different with him compared to other people. How could you tell him that?" I asked shocked.

"Huh... well because you do treat him differently even if it is just bullying sometimes. You're even harder on him than us and we're in this together till we get out. I can personally say you wouldn't get mad at us for telling your dad about the shooting compared to how you got with Sasuke. You were livid; I think you should figure out your feelings. Why don't you try to kiss him and see how you feel about it?" Shikamaru suggested standing up to leave the room.

"Is everyone going nuts?" I said out loud.

Can't be happening. What the fuck? Should I just kiss him and see how I feel? I don't even know what these emotions are. I never liked anyone not even when I was younger. I need help. Should I ask Kiba? Oh god something Kiba would understand would be feelings over Shikamaru and me.

"Naruto?" Sasuke questioned.

"Fuck it," I said standing up and walking to him kissing him.

The breathing between the two of us was gasps of air. He pushed me into the room more shutting the door. Sasuke pushed me toward the bed making me fall to the floor tripping over my feet. He went down with me though kissing me harshly pulling at my hair. When we pulled away Sasuke blushed a bright red moving off of me immediately.

"I need to ask you something... umm... you made me lose my train of thought." Sasuke said nervous sitting on the floor in front of me.

I tried to hide the smile that came to my face. I liked the way he was nervous of me. So I do like him. Okay I can work with this. He's not bad looking or talkative. Intelligent and knows how to fight. Those are all good traits.

"I like you." I said abruptly.

At that moment I noticed Shikamaru and Kiba opened the door with a shocked face Sakura right behind them. Sasuke was my favorite face out of all of them because he looked paler than he already was.

"I..." Sasuke started but stopped.

"You don't have to give me an answer till I don't have to take over the family business." I said standing up.

I said all that and couldn't take all the looks making me walk out the room and basically running to a different room downstairs. What the hell is wrong with me? I just need to lie down so I laid my head against the door of the room I was in. I looked in the mirror to see that I was blushing. Oh my god I didn't just do that. That is so fucked up and not only that but I did it in front of Sakura, Shikamaru, and Kiba. The guys I'm not worried about them telling anyone but Sakura can't keep a secret and that worries me. I don't want it to get back to my father. Shit... Shit... shit... why did this have to happen? I am so screwed if anyone from home finds out about this.

"Naruto? Are you in there?" Sakura asked.

I didn't say anything just pulled her into the bathroom.

"Don't tell anyone that I told Sasuke I like him." I said to her in a tone more serious than she has ever seen.

"Okay," Sakura said feeling like it would be dangerous to not agree with me.

In all honesty it was more dangerous than I normally am. Damn it I am getting distracted by that bastard. Fuck! Fuck!

"FUCK!" I screamed out loud finally letting out some of my stress. "I got to get out of here." I said standing abruptly getting out the bathroom to walk out the door.

"Not without one of us Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"Fine, Kiba come on." I said shocking all of them.

"Okay," Kiba said getting out of it first and walking out the door with me.

I glanced behind me to see Shikamaru running upstairs I am assuming to get Sasuke. God damn it I will be embarrassed to be around him now.

"Why did you want me to come with?" Kiba asked curiously.

"I need to ask you something I knew you would understand." I said.

"Yeah, what is it?" Kiba asked with a warm smile to actually being needed.

"Feelings, I don't know when I like someone because I never felt anything like that for anyone in my life." I said rushed.

"Do you like Sasuke?" Kiba asked softly.

"I think I do but I don't know how to find out if I like him or not." I voiced utterly frustrated.

"In my eyes it looks like you do but I never know with your feelings. I would say when you know you like a person is when it feels weird to be without them. You're attracted to them, I guess you can say you like making them angry or getting any type of reaction from them so their main focus is you." Kiba said thinking actually really hard to answer my question.

"I would say it's about your heart more than anything. Do you think of him a lot?" Kiba asked.

"Damn it, I don't get the concept of liking someone." I said getting even angrier at the thoughts alone.

"Naruto, do you think of him a lot?" Kiba asked me again.

"Yes," I said.

"Do you enjoy being around him?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, he keeps me entertained differently compared to you and Shikamaru." I said honestly shaking my head.

"I think you like him. Those are all signs of you liking him." Kiba said.

"What do I do to stop it from happening?" I asked sighing.

"You don't..." Kiba said bewildered.

"Why?" I whined.

"Because he likes you too from what I seen of you two." Kiba said like it explained everything.

"But I can't like a guy." I whined quietly as we neared my house.

"But you do and I suggest you get used to it." Kiba said.

I didn't say anything just kept walking toward my door to my house. I noticed a little bit of the door was cracked open and knew something was wrong. My family wasn't around and the only one that would be in there would be the workers.

"Naruto, we should leave and call Shikaku." Kiba warned.

"No," I said but he was already calling Shikaku as I found myself walking in the house.

"Naruto, it's dangerous." Kiba said softly following after me. "You're going to get us killed stupid." Kiba whispered.

I knew Kiba and I didn't have a weapon but we were both skilled fighters. I noticed for the most part that my house was trashed and no workers seemed to be hurt that I've seen so far. As we made an attempt to go upstairs we heard someone in the back by the kitchen area where my father's study was. I knew despite everything no one could get into that room.

"Naruto, we should get out of here." Kiba said again.

"Shh... whoever is here knows we are too." I said softly as I made my way upstairs with Kiba behind me going straight to my library.

"I know he's here and the money is too." I heard a voice say as Kiba and I climbed up the book shelves to an escape on top that my father made me just in case.

"What are we going to do?" Kiba asked as we moved across the roof.

"We're going to see who these people are. We need to stay down though. Don't get seen." I said as I got down.

Problem was that I saw Sasuke and Shikamaru coming toward the house. That wasn't going to be good.

"Kiba, call Shika right now before he goes in the house. I don't have any battery left on my phone." I said.

"Fuck, I dropped my phone." Kiba said nervously.

"Fuck," I grumbled.

I had to think fast before someone got hurt.

"Come on," I said going toward the end of the house where my sister's room was.

"What are we doing?" Kiba asked.

"We need to get to them." I said.

As we got into the hallway someone grabbed ahold of me making me knock him out immediately. Good thing about Sasuke is I hope he has his weapons on him. We moved him out the way putting him in my sister's room then continued down the hallway. We heard more noise but knew it was coming from downstairs.

"You have to go to the front and warn them while I go to the back to catch the people." I said.

"No way." Kiba said.

"You have too. I am a better fighter and I don't want anything to happen to Sasuke and Shika so go." I demanded in a low but commanding voice.

I watched Kiba go the rest of the way down the hallway and down the stairs before I turned to go to the other stairs. I surprised one guy putting him a choke hold and rendering him unconscious. As I walked I saw Kiba talking to Sasuke and Shikamaru. I was relieved until I see all them freeze and my instincts kicked in to kick who was behind me and run toward them. Sasuke seemed to be thinking the same thing because I saw his gun flash before I felt a mild pain in my arm. Two shots were heard from Sasuke's gun. I groaned at the pain coming from my arm.

"Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke what the fuck are you doing in the house?" Shikaku asked pissed off.

"Don't worry about that. Two are still alive in the house. One is in the kitchen and the other is upstairs in my sister's room. I knocked them both out. Catch them before they escape." I ordered.

"Naruto," Sasuke said kneeling beside me with a worrywart Shikamaru above me.

"Its fine, it just grazed me. Kiba," I said and looked at my other friend who happened to be on the floor with me.

The only difference was he wasn't moving.

"Oh my god Kiba." Shikamaru said rotating to him immediately.

As much as my arm hurt and was bleeding I brushed it off to help Kiba. He was bleeding profusely in his side. It didn't damage any arteries that I know of but I could always be wrong.

"Call an ambulance." Sasuke said.

"No, you have to call Tsunade. Naruto try to keep him good until we get to her. I will call his dad. Everyone get in the car." Shikaku said.

We all got in the car. Shikamaru and I were in the back with Kiba on our laps while Sasuke was squished in the front with one of Shikaku's guys. When we got out the car I carried Kiba to inside her house, blood was everywhere.

"Naruto, step back." Tsunade said and I felt Shikamaru and Sasuke pull me back.

"What happened?" Shikaku asked.

"I noticed the door was open and we snuck upstairs and we were fine until I noticed Sasuke and Shika coming and we had no cell at the moment so we had no other way to call them without letting the guys know we were there so I snuck down the back stairs while Kiba went to warn them." I said robotically as I watched Tsunade.

"We need to look at your arm too." Shizune said pulling me to a different area.

"I'm fine," I said.

"No you're not." Sasuke said in a tone that was cold.

I sat there letting her do her work but my mind was on what I could have done differently. I shouldn't have gone into the house and before I could even think I was drowsy noticing they must have injected me with something.

"Sorry Naru," I heard someone whisper.

I woke up three hours later with Sasuke's head on my arm.

"Wake the fuck up, Sasuke." I grumbled quietly not wanting to disturb anyone.

Sasuke glanced up at me with sleepy eyes that looked absolutely adorable. But at the moment I couldn't think like that I had to focus.

"Where's Kiba?" I asked.

"He is in the other room eating by Shikamaru." Sasuke said.

"Well let's go I need to talk to him." I said urgently to get pushed back on the bed.

"We need to talk first." Sasuke said.

"We can talk later." I said pushing him until he got on top of me.

"Get off me Sasuke." I said.

"No, we need to talk. I need to know who is trying to kill you." Sasuke said in a voice that was demanding.

"I don't fucking know." I lied.

I knew who has been trying to kill me but I wasn't going to say anything.

"Yes you do, I know you do because you told me. Now who is it?" Sasuke asked glaring down at me.

"No the hell I don't and no I didn't." I said getting nervous.

"Then why are you nervous?" Sasuke asked.

"Get off of me." I threatened but he seemed determined.

"TELL ME! Or is Kiba not important enough to you that you will keep it a secret." Sasuke said.

"How dare you say that to me!" I said and started thrashing to get him off of me.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said gently looking down at me with sadness in his eyes. "What would you do if I had told you Kiba died?" Sasuke asked.

My heart dropped that very moment.

"I would kill whoever did it." I screamed at him.

"But I already killed the person that shot you both. What would you do then?" Sasuke asked.

"Get off me." I said pushing at him until he put his knees into my legs holding them down and pushing my arms up holding them down.

"Tell me," Sasuke demanded.

I could feel tears stinging my eyes.

"Move I need to check on Kiba." I whispered putting my face down.

"Sasuke, cut it out let him see Kiba." Shikamaru said coming into the room.

Sasuke got off me right away and I took the chance running immediately to the other room to see Kiba eating at the table.

"KIBA!" I screamed and ran to him giving him a hug.

"It's good to see you're awake too." Kiba said giving me a hug back.

I couldn't help the tears that fell from my eyes while hugging one of my best friends in the whole world. A person I couldn't live without. They were the reason for my escapes so many times. I didn't mind seeing the evil, hearing it, or speaking about it. But once they got involved it was like my brain rejected ever getting them involved in the first place. I loved them more then my own family and couldn't see myself without them. I would have destroyed anyone and take beatings from anyone for them just because I knew I could take it better than them. They were my legs and arms when I needed them most. If I lost Kiba I would have destroyed who did it but the fault would have been mine to since I didn't listen.

"I'm sorry," I whispered tears still falling.

"It's okay, I'm fine and so are you. I worried about you when they said you got shot too." Kiba said I could tell by his voice that he was worried.

"It just grazed me." I said in a tone that I know sounded like I was whining.

"Good," Kiba said hugging me back. "I don't care what would have happened to me if something would have happened to you because I would have been crushed anyway." Kiba said making me look at him.

"I want a hug." Shikamaru said walking up to us.

We let him in to hug us and it made me look at Sasuke who was standing by himself not trying to look at us.

"Sasuke..." I said gently making him look at me.

I held out my hand for him to come into the hug. He looked shocked at first and then walked to us immediately taking in the embrace of us.

"I don't want anything to happen to none of you so we won't say I got grazed." I said.

"We knew you were going to say that so we already told your dad what happened and he instructed us to tell you to stay at Sasuke's brother's apartment until they get back. Itachi and Kurama will be back at the end of the week so you should be fine." Shikamaru said.

"What? Why can't I stay by you?" I asked letting everyone go.

"My dad said that I have to stay by Kiba's while he interrogates the guys you knocked out. So that will be the remainder of the week. I know you can't sleep at Kiba's so this is the next best option." Shikamaru explained.

"Itachi isn't at his apartment so what is the problem with staying there?" Sasuke asked.

"He's right, just stay there. My dad is going to take you to your house to get some of your stuff to stay there." Shikamaru said.

"Fine, what about Akito?" I asked.

Damn it Akito what the hell is your plan?

"They said he is missing. No one can get a hold of him." Kiba said.

Why are you doing this? So dismissively. You don't even have a plan.

"GOD DAMN IT!" I screamed and tears started falling again.

I could tell everyone was shocked without even looking.

"Don't worry Naruto; we're going to find him." Kiba said.

The tears kept coming though. For the first time in my life I didn't think something could be solved from talking.

I knew for years that Akito despised my father but no matter what he was always nice to me. He told me many times he cared about me and was even happy when I wanted out of the group. I even told him I would take him with me.

I fell to my knees and could feel the wall I had around my heart cracking like a dam. Why is he doing this now? I felt someone push my hair out of my face and saw Sasuke look into my eyes then he hugged me. For some reason I felt the relief that I needed but I also knew he knew why I was crying.

"You see a lot of evil, you don't speak any evil, and you hear it everywhere you go. I will help you be free just trust me and tell me what's going on." Sasuke whispered in my ear for only me to hear.

"I can't," I whispered back.

"I understand, let's go." Sasuke said standing up and pulling me with him.

"We will go with your dad tomorrow. For now I just want to take him to my brother's apartment." Sasuke said as he pulled me toward the door.

"What about safety?" Shikamaru asked.

"I got my gun and I know Naruto knows how to use a knife." Sasuke said.

How does he know that?

"Call us when you get there." Shikamaru said.

He just dragged me till we got to the apartment that seemed to be about ten blocks from Tsunade's house.

"Naruto, I know Akito is involved in what's going on and the only reason I'm not saying anything to anyone is because how you are acting." Sasuke said while looking in my eyes with a serious expression but behind the seriousness I could see the worry. "But I'm sorry to say if you don't tell me why you haven't said anything I will tell your father." Sasuke said with the saddest expression I ever seen.

"He... told me that he hated my family. But not once did he... say he hated me. He said he would help me... get out... that is. He told me how bad everything was and how he didn't want it for me. I love him... he was the first adult to smile at me when I decided I didn't want to be in the group... he told me that everything would be alright. What is he doing?" I voiced everything.

I saw the pain in Sasuke's eyes that made me just want to cry.

"He exploited you and the sensitivity of a kid. He made you care and that's why you can't say anything. Because in the end he could call you an accomplice. He told a kid..." Sasuke was saying but I stopped him with a smack across the face.

"He does care about me. You're the one who don't know a thing about me." I screamed.

Sasuke grit his teeth and placed a hand on his cheek where I slapped him. Before I could even see him move he pushed me down and put me in the same position from when we were at Tsunade's.

"You don't seem to get it. I am not saying this because I want your acceptance or because I care about you. I am saying this because it's true he doesn't give a damn about you. And the reason you are just letting it be is because you know deep down inside that I'm right about the fact that you never believed he would act out on his actions now since he started. Stop being an idiot." Sasuke screamed in my face.

"YOU'RE THE IDIOT!" I screamed.

Sasuke grit his teeth again and before I knew it he was kissing me into the floor. It was passionate but scared. Once he let go of my hands I found myself reaching for his hair pulling him closer to me. The grip on me completely vanished but the kiss was still harsh. I flipped us over and kissed him back just as hard. When we pulled away we were panting.

"…" Sasuke and I didn't say anything just gave each other an eye and went back for it.

I felt his arm pull at my shirt and pulled back so he could take it off and to pull off his shirt.

"Damn it," I grumbled pushing him back down.

Our kisses got wilder until we heard glass break. We got up immediately and moved out the way of the windows.

"It's a rock." Sasuke whispered.

I looked and noticed it had a paper on it making me run to it immediately.

"Naruto," Sasuke said and jumped after me ducking down just in time. "God damn idiot." Sasuke said smacking me in the head.

"We have to get out of here." I said after grabbing the paper.

"How? There is only one door." Sasuke asked.

"Your brother's window." I whispered. "Come on Sasuke." I said grabbing his hand and running to the back room.

"Sasuke, leave your phone here." I said before jumping out the window.

It was a two story apartment and we were on the second floor to me it wasn't such a high jump.

"Don't we need it?" Sasuke asked while people were getting into the door.

"No Sasuke now get down here." I said from the bottom.

He jumped without hesitation and we ran toward an abandoned area.

"What the fuck was that?" Sasuke asked.

"I told you Akito cares about me. He is involved in this, I know but he would never hurt me or least try not to hurt me." I said.

"Tell me what I need to know before we get killed you god damn idiot." Sasuke said getting in my face.

I could tell he was irritated and couldn't help but look at his lips as he said these things.

"Naruto, focus." Sasuke said breaking me out my trance like state.

"He taught me a code." I said.

"Okay and?" Sasuke questioned.

"One time when I was a kid I almost got kidnapped but he saved me just in time. He told me if anything is to happen to me again as a warning a rock will go into the window." I said.

"But how did he know there was going to be a window?" Sasuke asked.

"He didn't, he just said a rock will be thrown warning me to get out from where I'm at." I said.

"So he was there?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, he could have told someone to do it for him." I lied.

He was there, I read the note he left me. One problem how the fuck can I get away from Sasuke? We'll stay here for the night.

"What about talking to Shikamaru? He said to call him." Sasuke said.

"Don't worry I got that." I said pulling the phone out from under the floor boards.

"What the fuck is that from?" Sasuke asked.

"It's from me." Akito said standing behind Sasuke knocking him out in an instant.

"What the hell is your plan idiot?" Try to get me killed?" I asked irritated. "You god damn idiot. Let me call Shika real quick so he can grab Sasuke." I said pulling out the phone.

"Shikamaru, it's me. I am leaving Sasuke at the secret place. Come and get him for me." I said gently.

"Naruto, you don't have to do this alone. Let me at least come with you." Shikamaru pleaded over the phone, he may not be in front of me but I can tell he wants to cry.

"You can't, I have to be up to par and if you're there I will worry about you. I will contact you when I can. Tell Sasuke nothing, Shikamaru. Please come get him." I said as I leaned over the guy that made my heart beat faster than the speed of life.

I like him. That's why I have to do this. I tuned out what Shikamaru was saying.

"Thanks, I love you too bud. Just come get him. He will have this phone." I said before hanging up.

"We have to go Naruto." Akito said.

"Give me a minute." I said and pushed Sasuke's hair out his face kissing him gently on the head before putting the phone next to him and getting up to go with Akito.

"You like him, came at the wrong time I see." Akito said.

"You still didn't tell me why the hell I was almost killed." I growled at him.

"Sorry that wasn't me. I just heard this one in time. Speaking of which I heard you and Kiba got shot. Let me see your wound." Akito said grabbing me by my arm.

"I'm fine," I said shoving him away from me. "Let's just get this shit over with; I don't want to deal with this snake anymore." I said.

"Yeah, I know. After this your father will set you free once and for all." Akito said.

"But would if this time I go in too deep? Who will pull me out?" I questioned to myself.

"I will be there and so will your friends." Akito said as we got into the car.

I felt bad about some things I said to Sasuke before I left but I didn't really know the plan and now I am sure he is probably going to say something but I just have to take that chance. For once he saying something will be beneficially to me. I'm sorry Sasuke you will have a hard road ahead of you after this.

* * *

 _ **Reviews..**_

 _ **Okay everyone I know this is a bit confusing but it will be explained later on why Naruto was crying and everything. So I don't want to give to much away. But you can take a lot of guesses on why you think he was crying. They are actually acknowledging their feelings for each other so it will get more intense.**_

 _ **I look forward to all the reviews.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **I am trying to get some writing done in between my class projects and what hell those class projects are to begin with. I have like five presentations due pretty soon and I want to get them over with before there even due so I don't have to worry about them but damn is it hard to focus.**_

 _ **I'm done rambling I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

It's been about a week since I left with Akito. I still remember that night vividly and how I ended up in this place I happened to be at now. Akito needs to hurry the fuck up so I don't have to deal with this nasty ass food anymore.

(Flashback)  
 _"Why don't you have a shirt on?" Akito asked me._

 _I just finally noticed Sasuke took my shirt off and I never grabbed it when I jumped out the house._

 _"That's none of your business. Now what is going to happen to me now?" I asked._

 _"Well you're not a prisoner so you just have to help me take down Orochimaru from the inside. This is Suigetsu, he is one of our inside men along with another guy his partner Jugo." Akito explained after throwing me a shirt._

 _"I don't like that you added me in this. I didn't want to be in your damn plan for this shit." I said in an irritated tone that iced the car._

 _"I know, but there is no other way. So, you and I will be working this together until I get you out of this situation. You have one or two choices come with me and keep everyone but your father safe or stay with them and get kidnapped and killed for your father because that's what they planned? But if I tell them you want to be with me on this side they will let you come. Of course, they will watch you but that's why you will be with Jugo first." Akito explained._

 _"Fine, what are we going to say that made me change my decision?" I asked._

 _"That's why I am happy that a new person is in the ranks with you because now we can play it to our advantage. You wouldn't openly leave your two best friends unless pushed and Sasuke is the right push." Akito said._

 _"So you want me to say I have a spy for my father watching all my moves so I couldn't get any information on my father." I asked._

 _"Basically, listen to me carefully you have to act like you hate your father. I know you don't, you actually love your father more than your mother and sister but this needs to be believable or we will all die." Akito whispered to me._

 _I am assuming that will have to stay between me and him seeing as it seems like he told people I hate my father. I don't hate him, it's like Akito says I love him the most in my family it's just I don't agree with what he does._

 _"Are they going to try and kill him?" I asked whispering back to him._

 _"They are going to try and make you kill him." Akito said._

 _The car turned cold at that very moment. At that moment I knew I was in way over my head._

(Flashback Over)

Now I am just sitting here waiting for those bastards to stop being dicks about everything. They complained when I was smarter than them, they complained when I won them in a fight, and they even complained when I cooked dinner. So now I am in the fucking room by myself waiting for Akito or Jugo to come get me. When will he give me the damn phone to call Shikamaru? I wonder how their doing. I miss you guys. My father must be going crazy. My thoughts were broken by walking down the hallway.

"I can't believe Orochimaru even has those two guys around. You can tell that kid won't be able to kill his father." A guy said as he walked down the hall.

I wish I could smack the shit out of that smug bastard. My father is an asshole but he doesn't deserve to die and be sullied by these snakes.

"Seriously, it's not like we can't tell that he is procrastinating. Didn't someone say that the guy can find his son anywhere in the world?" The other guy said.

Fuck! I forgot about that. Why hasn't my father found me by now? It's because of Sasuke. He told him what I said. Sorry Sasuke. I don't deserve your loyalty. I was broken out of my musing once again to the door opening.

"Finally," I said walking to the door to see the one guy I hated to see.

"Lord Orochimaru would like to see you." The fucking asshole Kabuto said.

Kabuto is Orochimaru's right hand man by all means. He is smart, meticulous, conniving, greedy, intelligent, and a medical prodigy just like me.

"I hate seeing you." I said bluntly.

He feigns being hurt, "I am so hurt." Kabuto said before going back out the door.

I knew better to disobey though. This bastard would try to come in my room while I slept for a special punishment. Honestly I will be glad when he dies and trust me when I say I never felt that way until I literally met these bastards here. This whole damn syndicate needs to be destroyed and if I had any say in it, it will be.

"Lord Orochimaru, he's here." Kabuto said glaring at me making me roll my eyes.

I don't know why he thinks he can intimidate me. He must not know much about my father. If I can stand up to him I can stand up to anybody. The only person in this world that could ever hope to intimidate me is my father.

"You wanted to speak to me?" I asked dully because I honestly didn't want to talk to this creep.

"Yes, please sit down." Orochimaru said.

I knew Akito was in the room somewhere because I could sense him. It was like having a puppy you know waiting for you. Just like how I can tell Kabuto was still in the room though he was in the shadows like Akito.

"I wanted to talk to you about killing your father or someone you're close to. I want you to prove your loyalty to me by killing a person you love dearly." Orochimaru said.

I was prepared for this but at the same time I only expected them to bring up my father not someone I love. Well someone else that I love.

"Who pray tell are you talking about exactly?" I asked.

"Your friend Shikamaru. He is the smart one out of your little group and you have the strongest bond with him I must say. So, if you ever tried to run away I know you would try to go to him first." Orochimaru said.

No way in the hell could I agree with this and I know Akito is expecting me to but I can't even say it out loud without feeling like I want to puke.

"I can't do that. It's like you said if I ever try to run away if this shit gets out of hand I need someone I can trust to run back too. That would accept me despite me being a traitor." I said.

"You dare defy Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto growled pulling out his blade.

I didn't even flinch. That shit didn't scare me either. They were all meaningless threats. The reason they need me is because they can't kill my father themselves so they need someone he trusts to do it for them.

"Calm down Kabuto," Orochimaru says calming his puppy. "You too Akito put your weapon away." Orochimaru said, Akito finally coming into view.

"Lord Orochimaru I beg your pardon but you told me as long as Naruto kills his father he should be fine. You never said anything about killing his contacts." Akito reasoned.

"I need to know how loyal he is to me." Orochimaru said.

"You want to know how loyal I am to you?" I asked and he nodded.

"Let me break this down to you. I'm not loyal to you I just have the same mission. I want out of the syndicate and want nothing to do with yours either. I won't kill my friends because I am loyal to them and them alone. So as far as I am concerned if you have plans to kill them you are signing your own death certificate because I will kill you and not lose a wink of sleep from it." I said in a serious tone that shocked everyone by the end of it.

Orochimaru broke out into a fit of laughter. "You brought a determined kid Akito good job." Orochimaru said, making Akito nod.

I think I heard a sigh of relief from Akito. I didn't even have to see him to know he was scared for my life. I wasn't, but I was worried for my loved ones. I hope Sasuke is okay. Please be safe asshole. Just because I left him and don't know if he ended up okay doesn't mean I didn't worry about him that whole time. I'm not that heartless. But I have faith that Shikamaru found him that night.

"You can go back to your room for now." Orochimaru said in his creepy snake voice as I got up to head to the door. "Oh, and Naruto, do remember that you won't be free until I am dead or your father is. Be sure to remember that someone will always be by your side for as long as you're here." Orochimaru said making it clear to me that I will have a guard at all times.

"Hn," I grunted and walked out the room. I am literally starting to sound like Sasuke now.

I couldn't help but think about how Sasuke was. My father needs to find me quickly before they make me approach him. I would need to show them proof that he's dead and not only that Kabuto's snake ass would probably want to come with me to the killing just for clarification. Come on father find me quickly, you always used to. I probably should have let my father in on my plan.

I fell asleep that night with an ache in my heart unlike anything I ever had. I miss my home. I never thought I would honestly say that. When I am back by my father I will be happy. I noticed that tears were coming down my eyes as I curled into a ball on my bed. I put my hand under my pillow to feel a piece of paper. I sat up the moment I felt it. Who the hell snuck into my room without me noticing? I pulled the paper out.

 _Naruto,_

 _We know where you're at we're just buying time. I'm sorry son._

 _Your dad._

My father really did know where I was why didn't he take me with him? I held the letter close to me. I knew it was his handwriting after years of seeing him write and looking at all his writing after he told me to file. I miss my father.

"Naruto," a voice called out to me.

I looked at the window and saw Shikamaru and Kiba. I jumped up immediately and ran to the window and noticed that Sasuke was there too.

"You guys, what are you doing here? You can be caught." I said quietly but in a nervous tone.

"Don't worry about that. We're going to get you out of there soon so be safe okay." Shikamaru said.

"You still shouldn't be here they could catch you. They wanted me to kill you to prove loyalty." I said only looking at Shikamaru but I felt all their eyes on me.

Shikamaru put his arm in the window and rub my head gently.

"Don't worry about me. Just please get out safely." Shikamaru whispered in understanding.

"Be careful Shikamaru Kiba Sasuke they are planning something and I don't want nothing happening to you three." I said.

"You're in this place and you still worry more about us." Kiba said sounding like he wanted to cry.

"Because I don't care what they do to me physically because I can only be affected if something happens to you guys." I said glancing at Kiba then took a chance to look at all their faces.

"What about how we feel?" The voice now was Sasuke's.

I looked toward him and saw the pain and worry in his eyes. He finally stepped forward and pulled me by my shirt partly out the window.

"I don't like your recklessness nor do I like that you don't seem to value your own life but value OURS so much. It irritates me." Sasuke voiced out to me still holding onto me.

"I just value your lives more than mine because I wouldn't be able to live without you being there. You all mean the world to me and I need you." I said.

"Stupid we feel the same way." Sasuke said pulling me in and kissing me in front of the others.

When he pulled away from me I couldn't even talk. He literally kissed me speechless.

"Be safe moron." Sasuke said before walking away.

"Wait Sasuke," Kiba said chasing after him.

"Be careful and I love you." Shikamaru said and ran after them.

That leaving makes me feel even worse. What the hell were they doing here anyway?

"Why did they come here?" I said out loud to myself.

"They were worried about you immensely." I heard another voice say.

I turned around to see my father. Oh my god he saw me and Sasuke kiss.

"If you're thinking about the kiss I just saw then yes I did see it." My father said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked shocked trying my best to ignore the kiss ever happened.

"I could ask you the same thing Naruto. Why did you decide to take on this mission? You could get hurt. Despite you wanting to be out of the group you put yourself in a different group giving them the impression that you will kill me. I know you hold back in our fights but seriously this is beyond stupid." My father said.

"It was this or get kidnapped and killed. I didn't want you to get packages of me." I said.

"That wouldn't have happened because they would have needed you for leverage over me to come out because no matter where you are I will come for you." My father said.

I went silent. I really didn't think this through. I couldn't help it though seeing as Kiba got shot.

"Don't cry I will always be here for you." My father said wiping the tears away from my eyes. "Be strong while you're here. Akito will protect you no matter what." My father said and I couldn't help but lean into the comfort that was rare for him to give away.

It was silent for a while before my father spoke again.

"I have to get going. If anything happens choose the right path for yourself. I love you. You're my one and only son. If it comes to a choice make sure you make the right one. See you Naruto." My father said as he walked away and was gone out of sight.

He didn't say anything about the kiss. I am shocked but Sasuke might die before I get out of here. Good luck Sasuke. My father is going to terrorize you. That thought alone is quite amusing. Oh well he brought that upon himself thinking he could just kiss me and get away with it.

It has been another week of me being here completely fucking bored before I was called to that god forsaken room of terror.

"What is it? We have been here for two weeks not doing shit." I complained to Orochimaru.

"Well it's good to see your in-fighting spirit because it's going to happen tonight." Orochimaru said making me freeze.

"What time?" I asked shaking off the bad feeling I was getting.

"Well right now." Orochimaru said with the most cynical smile I have ever seen.

At that moment the lights flashed on and I saw my father fighting a bunch of Orochimaru's men. It was in that moment that I knew something was really off with my father's fighting skills.

"Yes, we poisoned him the moment he came in the building. It won't kill him but it will burn his body enough to slow him down." Orochimaru said making me shake with anger.

I was so mad that someone would do something so underhanded to my father. My father the strongest man I know is about to get taken down by these pathetic people.

"Now Naruto go in there and finish him off." Orochimaru said handing me a knife.

How can you expect me to do this with any type of pride? I can't kill my father. I love my father.

"Go and do it." Orochimaru said and opened the doors to where my father was.

Before I walked into the room I noticed my father was wearing the same clothes as the time I saw him. Has he been here this whole time? What about Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Kiba? I slowly walked in and everyone else backed away from my father and me. I couldn't help but be scared. Not for me but for my father for the first time.

"Come at me," my father said in a whisper but I could hear it clearly.

I dropped the knife immediately and charged him. I was taught with weapons but they were never my forte.

"You getting soft since you been here." My father said in a taunting manner.

I knew he was putting up an act but it was still irritating. I could feel the stinging of my eyes. I had to bite my lip to hold a retort.

"Naruto, we also have a gift for you to make sure you finish the job. Think of it as... initiative." Orochimaru said in his creepy voice as someone pulled Shikamaru out of a door.

My heart dropped immediately. He was also wearing the same clothes as the other day.

"I couldn't catch the other two that were visiting you the other night. Your father here gave himself up to save them. But that one just couldn't get away." Orochimaru said.

My eyes wouldn't leave Shikamaru's pleading eyes to save him or to save myself. How could the one person I hold so closely to my heart get caught so easily? Who told him about which one matters the most to me?

"Naruto, you have to do this. Fight me," I heard my father whisper.

I felt a tear slide down my face and went into a fighting stance.

"NARUTO DON'T FIGHT HIM!" Shikamaru screamed only to get hit to the floor.

I bit my lip again and continued to prolong the fight.

"Someone should be here soon." My father said after knocking me on my ass.

"He is going to get suspicious of me soon." I whispered.

"Do it now or your friend dies." Orochimaru said as the person holding Shikamaru with a blade to his neck.

I saw someone slide of blade to me and I grabbed it. It all happened so quick as I saw the blood on my hands and heard everyone come in the building. I didn't see Shikamaru anymore just the blood in my hands. My father stabbed himself with the blade. I held onto him and I didn't know what to do.

"Naruto," I don't know who was calling me while I held my father in my hands.

"We need to take him from him so we can take him to Tsunade. He still has a pulse." Another voice said as they pulled my father away from me.

"Naruto," Shikamaru called me as he came into view. "He's going to be fine but we have to get out of here." Shikamaru said in a soft voice that I could barely hear.

"I got him," another voice said picking me up.

I didn't understand what was happening nor did I care.

"It won't get off my hands." I whispered.

"Shh... your dad is going to be fine." The voice said as I finally recognized it to be Sasuke.

He was holding me also.

"The blood," I whispered again and realized Sasuke was setting me into a car.

"Is he okay?" I heard Kiba ask.

"Yes, just freaked out. Get to Tsunade's; they are taking his dad there." Sasuke said before all the doors close.

I don't know when I fell asleep or how I could sleep with all the chaos but when I woke up I was in Sasuke's lap. I jumped up immediately.

"Where is he? Where is my father?" I said looking around quickly giving myself whiplash.

"You have to calm down." Sasuke said getting on top of me holding me down or at least trying to.

"WHERE IS HE? TELL ME SASUKE!" I screamed in his face.

"I WON'T TELL YOU ANYTHING UNTIL YOU CALM DOWN!" Sasuke screamed back I could feel his breath on my lips. "If you calm down I will tell you everything that has happened since you were out." Sasuke said panting.

It took me a few minutes before I could get myself completely calm.

"What happened to my dad?" I asked in a soft voice.

"They got him stabilized and he is resting. Akito killed Orochimaru but his lackey Kabuto got away and is being hunted at the moment." Sasuke explained as he caressed my cheek.

It was quiet for a moment since I had to suck in everything I was just told.

"Your dad is alive Naruto. We made it to him in time." Sasuke said. "He's alive," Sasuke repeated and I could feel the tears come down my eyes. "It's okay to cry. You were scared, weren't you?" Sasuke said hugging me tightly.

I didn't hesitate to wrap my arms around him back. I heard the door open and took a chance to glance up seeing Akito.

"Akito, you did it." It wasn't a question.

"Sorry master for making you worry." Akito said nodding.

"I'm glad you're okay. Tell me what happened and the information you gathered." I said no hesitation in my voice.

"I can't your father told me he wants to leave you out of this and that he wants you to come sees him now." Akito said.

"God damn it father." I mumbled as I got up from Sasuke's hold on me.

I walked out the room and didn't bother to see if they were following me because I knew they were. When I got into the room my father was in I couldn't help but tear up. Damn those bastards for making me worry.

"Son, come here." He said making me realize that I was still standing in the doorway.

I started to move and by the time I got to my father I hit him in his face and kept hitting him.

"I'm sorry," I heard him say as he grabbed my hands stopping me from hitting him.

"Why would you do that?" I asked as he hugged me close to his chest.

"It was me or your best friend." He said. "And that is one of my best friend's children I couldn't just let him die." He said with the saddest smile on his face.

"You bastard," I grumbled.

"I have a dad though." My father said making me chuckle.

"Shut up," I said smacking him in the head.

"I'm glad you're okay." I said giving him a real hug.

"I'm glad too and I am happy you're okay." My father said.

"So who was it giving the information to them?" I asked.

"You're not getting involved." My father said. "You're out of the group." My father said the words I wanted to hear since the first time of me not wanting to be in this group.

"I can't just stop in the middle of a mission and you can't expect that from me especially that will be taking out three or four of us at once. Let me in this one situation. I need to know who did this and why. I need to know." I said.

"Naruto you have been wanting out of the group for years and I finally let that happen and you don't want out." My father said to me.

"Father I literally watched you stab yourself with a knife in my hands trying to save me and Shikamaru I want to find out who the leak is and then when I graduate I will get my medical degree and live on with my life outside of the group but until then I am still stuck under the same roof I will find out who started this." I said not giving him any options.

"Naruto you know I don't want you involved." My father said.

"Well too bad considering you got stabbed because of me and my carelessness I will finish the job I started and that's final." I said and turned to Sasuke and Akito. "You two along with Shikamaru and Kiba will help me. So you two better get along." I said noticing the side eye they gave each other.

"Fine, since you're going to do it anyway." My father said sighing. "Just don't let your mother find out or she will bury me." My father said making me smile.

"I promise I won't let her find out." I promised putting my forehead to his.

"Get going then, you have a short amount of time before Kabuto finds the information he needs to get to me." My father said.

"Okay," I said and we walked out the room.

I spotted Shikaku and Kiba's dad sitting in the corner waiting for me to leave. I nodded to them and walked out. Shikamaru and Kiba were the first people I saw when I got into the hallway.

"Shika," I whispered and hugged him immediately.

"Sorry," Shikamaru said giving me a hug.

"It's alright," I whispered and felt Kiba give us both a hug.

We pulled away and I realized I was crying along with the two.

"We didn't know who was dead and who was alive in the struggle. I had to stay in the car and wait for Sasuke to bring you and Shika back." Kiba said sounding so distraught.

"I'm fine, who died?" I asked.

"A few guys but we need to take into consideration that they were doing their job in the matter." Akito said.

"Akito doesn't talk like that. They were human beings and a part of the group. They were family." I said glaring at him.

"Sorry master," Akito said.

"My, my what are you five planning?" Fugaku asked as he walked up to us.

I'm assuming he is heading to talk to my father. I noticed Itachi was following right behind him. Itachi might still be mad at me for winning him. He gave me a glare, yup he definitely still remembers.

"I am going to find out who the leak is and then I am out." I said neutrally.

"Are you can find out who it is without the help of us?" Fugaku asked with a condescending smirk.

I felt Shikamaru and Kiba move I held them both back.

"I can find out anything I set my mind too especially because they put too many of my loved ones in a compromising position. I never forgive those who hurt the people who stand behind me." I said feeling everyone around me get tense.

"I don't get why you would want to be out of the group when you would be perfect for it. You're the perfect leader just like your dad and you would rather be out of it." Fugaku said shaking his head. "Well I have to talk to your father so good luck." Fugaku said waving his hand at all of us.

As we started to walk away Fugaku stopped us by the sound of his voice echoing in the hallway again.  
"Oh and Sasuke just because he is out of the group after this little mission doesn't mean you are." Fugaku said stopping us all.

I saw the disappointment on Sasuke's face but we all let it go for a later moment.

"I don't think he likes you very much." Akito said chuckling making Shikamaru, Kiba, and me laugh.

I glanced back and couldn't help but smirk seeing Itachi glaring at me.

"Stop antagonizing my brother." Sasuke said stepping in my field of vision.

"You take away the fun Sasuke." I said in joking tone.

"Do you think we can get out of here without getting in trouble?" Kiba asked.

"Oh trust me we're going to get in trouble while we leave out but I'm willing to risk it." I said tilting my head with a smirk on my face.

"You evil bastard." Shikamaru stated.

"They started it." I said as we walked out of the property.

"Where are you five going?" A guard asked.

"Let them go, they have business to tend to." Shikaku said. "Be safe boys and Akito protect them well." Shikaku said waving good bye to us because everyone knew we weren't going to be seen for a while.

The whole group was going underground while we stayed out in the open. This ought to be fun.

"The car is over here." Kiba said directing everyone.

"Let's get this shit over with so we can move on with our life." I said then took a glance at Sasuke who was staring at the ground.

I walked over to him and grabbed his hand. From the look on his face he was shocked by me.

"Everything will work itself out. Don't worry so much." I said softly only for him to hear because I knew what he was internally fighting.

"You don't understand I don't want to be in this if you're not here." Sasuke said.

"But didn't you always want to get your fathers approval?" I asked.

"Yeah but its different now." Sasuke said pushing me away from the group.

"What is the difference?" I asked.

"I want to be with you." Sasuke said shocking me but my heart wouldn't stop pounding.

"I... don't know what to say." I whispered looking down.

"You told me that day that you liked me I am giving you my answer. I like you too." Sasuke said with pleading eyes.

"Okay Romeo, now is not the time." Akito said splitting the two of us up.

I couldn't help but glare at Akito for his impeccable timing. Sasuke growled but made his way toward the car.

"Damn it Aki," I said.

"What? It's a bad time to start a relationship Master Naruto." Akito said with no shame one so ever.

"Yeah I know that but I still could have answered him back." I said huffing as we walked to the car.

"Akito you have to drive because you know where we need to go." Kiba said.

"WAIT!" I heard a voice say from the distance.

I turned to see Itachi running after us.

"What is it?" I asked not really paying attention to the fact that Sasuke was pulling at me to get in the car.

"Your father told me to come with you guys. He actually told me if you die all of us will too." Itachi said.

"Fine get in the car." I said and he slid in after me right next to me to be exact.

"What made him decide that?" Sasuke asked.

"Father gave him the idea. I am assuming it's because father has the impression that Naruto here gave your ideas to leave the group when he does." Itachi said as his head directed at me.

"Not shocking," Shikamaru grumbled making me chuckle and both Uchiha brothers glare at me.

"Hey don't glare at me. What made you think your father wouldn't notice you wanted to leave along with us?" I asked looking only at Sasuke.

"So you actually want to leave?" Itachi asked.

"I... never said... that." Sasuke said indecisively making me shake my head.

We all felt the car start to move but stop abruptly.

"YOU DESTROYED MY GROUP!" Kabuto said pointing his gun at the car and the last thing I heard was a gun shot.

* * *

 _ **Reviews..**_

 _ **Who do you think is the person who got shot? A lot of things is going on and I wasn't planning this chapter the way it came out but I think it came out fine. What do you think about Sasuke's relationship with Naruto? Who do you think the traitor is? Let me know your every thought about this chapter. I know for this story my chapters are normally a lot longer but I wanted to stop this chapter on a cliff hanger so don't worry they will stay long for the remaining of the story.**_

 _ **I also have a question who do you want the traitor to be? Also do you think Sasuke should be set free also from the group that is?**_


End file.
